


Saga of the Forsaken

by Candolor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Frerin, Frerin Lives, Frerin is the more diplomatic son of Thráin, High Fantasy, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Other, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Fíli, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, Which involves my original world, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candolor/pseuds/Candolor
Summary: "Failed Prophet of Visal you may be, a kingdom's glory you shall see. Take you the Lost Prince of a Lonely Kingdom. Succeed in peace, life and prosperity shall come."These were the final words spoken to Aelinor of Visal before the fall of their kingdom. They escaped their death with the dwarf they had rescued whose name was revealed to be Frerin Thráinul and spent twenty-two peaceful years in a town called Whitebridge only for a summer celebration to go horribly wrong. Leaping into the enchanted river of the naiads, Aelinor was sent away from their world with only Frerin's company. They then undertake a quest to reclaim a mountain, save a king and his heirs along with finding a family and love in between.
Relationships: Frerin & Original Character(s), Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: The Blood in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually my first Hobbit fanfic involving an OC at the forefront since I had stopped writing them for quite some time before deciding to pick up the pen again. I will say that now I've grown up a bit from who I was back then, I ended up writing this. The world of Sestavar is all my creation and I had made it after wanting to write fantastical stories with various mythical beings as the characters, key among them are my own brand of elves that will be explored throughout the story!
> 
> Okay, so in this world, I messed around a bit with the timeline for the events in The Hobbit so by the time the Battle of Azanulbizar takes place, Thorin is around one hundred years old which makes Frerin 95. By human years that makes them in their early thirties. (The credit for this is thanks to [Avelera's Hobbit Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009573/chapters/27177069).)
> 
> Just so you know, I also have this fic on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13698309/1/Saga-of-the-Forsaken) and comments keep me motivated in writing!
> 
> I do hope you like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! So if you weren't checking then you wouldn't have known this was in my second account before I decided to delete it there. Needless to say, I'm just gonna keep all stories here seeing as it won't be too big a deal anyway. So if you're wondering about this, I just decided to move the story here. :3

It was a common day for me and the other prophets of King Adanion. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the seers speaking with the lesser lords and ladies of Visal who had been granted entry into our chambers. I felt unease coil within me at the sight of strangers and I forced my gaze away from them. Squeezing my eyes shut, I began trying the day's exercise where I try to focus on the fate of one person in the room. By far, I was focusing only on the one oracle I felt safe with ever since I had been taken to the palace for my protection.

But as always, I only saw the darkness of my closed eyes.

Clenching my jaw, I tried once more and pictured Chasianna's maternal face, her kind, sleepy eyes of white and her lips that seemed to be curled into an eternally kind smile that brought me comfort every time I sought out company on days where loneliness threatened to consume me. I tried to imagine the different paths her life might take and see what one path might be. But like all my previous attempts, all I continued to see were the darkness and flashes of colour that came with my squeezing my eyes too tight.

'Aelinor, loosen yourself.' I froze at Chasianna's voice so close to me.

Opening my eyes to meet her gaze, I grimaced and ducked my head low, trying to ignore the heat warming my cheeks at the thought of her figuring out what I had been attempting. There were legends saying that Chasianna had been among the most gifted of the prophets in her era and had climbed the ranks into oracles in just three decades. Unfortunately, I was under her wing as the most remarkably unremarkable prophet of my group. Shyael could already see glimpses of the future with just a glance at the person, Ilyarana could hear whispers of future things with just a passing thought of someone no matter their distance and Teroth? Teroth was already on the last legs of his training and was about to take the Seers' Mantle if he succeeded in the Trials.

As for me, I still relied on touch. Unable to stop the visions nor untangle the mess of paths that could get entwined with one another. Each future always blended into one for me and I always ended up feeling terrible after a vision.

'Aelinor.' Chasianna's voice came through to me once more and I bit back a curse directed at myself before focusing upon the older woman. Chasianna, however, was not looking at me like I was lesser or odd like I knew some of the prophets, seers and oracles would do so every now and again. She was only seated before me, her legs crossed and hidden under her flowing gown and as always, a patient smile was upon her lips. 'Where in Sestavar were you, little mouse?' She asked me.

'In the darkness.' I replied, my voice hushed. 'Same place I'd always been.'

Chasianna nodded and pulled me close, keeping her bare hands on the sleeves of my robes. I let out a distressed noise and let her hold me. It was an embarrassing thing to be held like a child in the presence of others but I found myself unable to care. Instead, I just clung tightly to Chasianna and let her rub my back, feeling the metal of her rings against my flesh, I shuddered and tried to control myself.

'Do not fret, little mouse.' Chasianna whispered to me, kissing the veil that covered my head. 'All prophets were like this once.'

'None that took _this_ long, Chasianna.' The deep baritone of Halor invaded the peacefulness Chasianna had instilled into me. I felt myself stiffen before I scrambled back and sat back down in a distance considered respectable for a prophet and an oracle.

Keeping my head bowed, I prayed the male oracle would not force me to look into his eyes and I tried to steady my breaths lest he sense the panic rising within me. Clenching my hands into fists, I struggled to keep myself from fidgeting.

'Halor, they are but a _child_.' Chasianna started, her voice cold and detached. 'I think we can make a leeway for them seeing as they had only come to the palace _two centuries and a half_ ago.'

'Chasianna, we cannot keep coddling them.' Halor sternly retorted, his voice sharp as knives. I stopped myself from flinching and I dug my nails further into my flesh. 'If Aelinor continues to be this much of a failure as a prophet, then what will become of their future? Will they continue to have these visions that will sap away their energy and strength until they are nothing? Will they have to touch everything just to see a glimpse of an uncertain future? And what of the multiple paths they see? What of those? How will they overcome _that_?'

Each point he brought up, each concern and rebuttal to an unspoken argument was enough to make me flinch. I kept my eyes shut and tried to block out his words though I knew he was not wrong. In so many ways had he voiced my own anxieties about being a prophet of Visal but to hear it from another's lips with such venom was as painful as sticking myself with burning pins.

'Halor, Aelinor is not _your_ student. Go back to Dagadan and focus your harsh methods upon him.' Chasianna replied, her tone growing terse.

'Dagadan no longer needs my harshness, Chasianna.' Halor shot back, his voice almost as foreboding as the sight of ravens. 'Aelinor will learn _nothing_ from being treated like fragile glass!'

'And I gave you no right to step in for me!' Chasianna snapped. 'As far as I am concerned, Aelinor is _my_ pupil. Not yours.'

I wanted nothing more than to disappear into the marble floors of the palace in that moment.

I had always disliked arguments and to hear such fighting between two people who I knew cared for one another a great deal was something that I despised the most. Every time I knew Halor was nearby and Chasianna was teaching me, I often found a way to excuse myself. Whether it was with Shyael or Teroth's help or whether it was through my own devices. I had always seen them interact from a distance and though I cannot see their future, present or past, I read their body language too well and knew they loved one another. They just...had opposing opinions in regards to one thing. _Me_.

Halor was inclined to think the worst of me due to him seeing no results in all the years of training I've had but Chasianna had clung to her optimism that she could make an oracle of me yet. I wanted to excuse myself, but to speak in the middle of what I was certain was a heated argument would be drawing attention to myself. Attention that I wanted none of.

I was unaware that tears had been streaming down my face and that my chest was clenching tightly due to the panic I felt until I felt Teroth's familiar hands cupping my face, using my veil as a way to keep himself from touching my flesh. Shyael was beside me, speaking to me soothingly as well though I understood none of her words and when I hurriedly wiped my tears, I looked around and found Chasianna gone from where she was sitting, in her place was Teroth who was looking at me in concern. His eyes were already starting to turn the pale grey of a seer blessed by The Lady of Mirrors but I could still see the warmth Teroth had always greeted me with.

'That's it, Linor, come back to us.' He coaxed, his lips curving into an unsure smile. 'Copy my breathing, alright? Halor is gone for now and you will be safe.' He told me, taking deep exaggerated breaths for me to follow.

With difficulty, I did as he asked and when I had managed to do so, he nodded and gently wrapped my veil round my forehead to press his against mine, the coldness of the gems that hung upon his evergreen hair jolting me slightly.

'I apologise.' I mumbled, trying to ignore the unease I still felt towards my fellow prophets. I knew they meant me no harm but there was always an underlying distrust within me towards such open overtures of kindness.

'No need to worry.' Shyael told me, her golden eyes flicking to the distant part of the room before focusing upon me. 'No one minded.'

'Still.' I insisted. 'I do owe apologies for this. I can't keep on crying and losing myself whenever Halor speaks ill of my less than stellar abilities.' I mumbled.

'Whether you owe apologies or not no longer matters.' Teroth told me. 'What matters is that Halor keeps singling you out among us-'

'And it makes _sense_!' I retorted, my hands holding onto my veil tightly. 'He was not wrong when he said all those things, they hurt but he was _not_ wrong!'

Teroth and Shyael exchanged glances before Teroth sighed and nodded. Shyael got up and left the two of us for a moment, using the excuse of seeing if the kitchen was done preparing our supper. Teroth held out his hands to me and the whirling patterns indented in his flesh caught my eyes as they always had. His patterns were always so organised and fluid, following a direction and a route that seemed to draw me in regardless of how many times I had looked at it. My patterns were unique to me, yes, but it wasn't something anyone would see. My flesh was quite brown - not as dark as some Earthborn Elves - but the indentations within my skin were lighter in comparison to the deeper grooves within Teroth's lighter flesh.

'Aelinor, look at me.' Teroth told me. His voice was never the sort to raise in anger or frustration and when he spoke to me, it was still as calm as Visal's crystal lakes. The way he spoke to me was like a suggestion, a gentle offer more than a command.

And because of that, I looked at him. It was not for any long amount of time and after a few moments, I averted my gaze and kept my head down.

'I could try and teach you again, you know.' He told me gently. I shook my head.

'No, the first time was enough to convince me I will not learn anything.' I protested. 'And besides, you try and unravel all the paths I ended up seeing when you gave me your ring. None of them made any sense!'

Teroth grimaced and nodded. He remembered the words I told him, the riddle that all prophets, seers and oracles learned to speak in for their sights. None of them made much sense to him and neither did they make sense to me. Shyael tried to see if focusing my sight to a person might help and held my hand for only the fraction of a second before I collapsed and saw hundreds of paths that entwined into one. At the end of that session, I was no more skilled than the moment we started. Ilyarana even tried to help but she admitted that she did not think her method would help me if I was unable to get through all the obstacles my mind presented to me. At the end of it all, I merely admitted that I might not be a good prophet at all.

Shaking away the shame, I rose and straightened out my robes, trying to make sure I looked presentable for supper. Inspecting my palm, I noticed the indentations my nails had made in my flesh and I sighed. It would go away in a short while, Turning to Teroth, I gestured to the door and smiled as warmly as I could without exposing my teeth.

'Shall we?'

Teroth looked like he wanted to continue discussions about my training, but after a few seconds, he nodded and rose from where he sat as well. Offering his arm for me to take, I held onto his sleeves and we made our way to the banquet hall.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Dinner was a silent affair. Usually. But for the past fortnight, conversations flowed easily whether in whispers or not. Talk of Visal's impending war with Kholis had been spreading faster as the days pass by. It was not out of a desire for war that we speak though. It was our fears and concerns, our desire to escape and hide. Not only was the royal family worrying for their people, but King Adanion had to worry over those gifted with the Sight as well. There were only eighteen of us in a kingdom of seven-thousand and His Majesty had always made sure that we would be kept safe within his palace walls provided we serve him and his court to ensure a safe ruling and a prosperous kingdom. It was a fair trade for us seeing as we'd heard tell of our people from other earth elfen kingdoms being sold off to people as novelties or tools for war.

Settling between Teroth and Shyael, I waved at Ilyarana who was seated across me. I could feel Dagadan's gaze from where he sat beside Ilyarana and Tehlmar was scrutinising me from where they sat as well. Aego and Ialantha were thankfully keeping to themselves as they had been ever since I could remember.

'Was it true, Aelinor?' Dagadan started, his voice as serious as his mentor's. 'Did Oracle Halor finally tell Oracle Chasianna that you were a hopeless pupil?'

I tried to ignore his question, knowing that there was likely no malice within him to ask such a question. Dagadan was the sort to ask things as bluntly as his thoughts come and I learned to make peace with it. Usually, we try to offer courtesy to one another and avoid each other if we know our schedules, but a prophet's schedule had never been the sort to be set in stone. So now, I just keep my head down and pray that it is enough to have myself be ignored by Halor's pupil.

'Aelinor, you have not answered my question.' Dagadan continued, his voice commanding me to answer.

I pressed my lips together and focused instead on whatever it was Shyael was trying to talk about.

'Frankly, I don't see why it is your business, Dagadan.' Teroth replied coolly. 'You were not involved and I think you best keep that nose of yours out of Linor's business lest that pointy tip you're so proud of gets snipped off.'

Dagadan did not respond to Teroth's taunt and only looked at him blankly before turning his attention to Tehlmar, the two immediately beginning a conversation as easily as one would breathe. Sighing in relief, I shot Teroth a grateful smile before turning my attention back to Shyael who was talking about rumours of the war reaching Visal's first town which she worried might have come to pass already.

'I'm going to assume you're too frightened to try and see?' I asked her. Shyael grimaced in reply.

'Whenever I think and focus on the current war, I just hear screams and commands and the roaring flames.' Shyael told me, her face blanching. 'Sometimes I catch names but none that I'm familiar with.'

I sighed and nodded. 'Do you think this would be enough for us to start our seclusions?' I asked.

'Likely, but I think it would be safer to go into hiding.' Tehlmar replied as he passed the plate of roasted potatoes to Dagadan. 'I know some towns that would willingly host some of our people but the problem is-'

'Will His Majesty listen.' Teroth finished. 'I think he will have no choice but to do so.'

'I highly doubt that.' Dagadan interjected, his voice smooth as it always was. 'His Majesty would try to rule fairly and turn Visal into a prosperous land but I doubt he would be the sort to permit mass evacuations if it means the loss of the kingdom and an uncertain future for his people.'

'And let Visal be taken by the salamanders?' I asked. 'I'd like to think our King is far better than that.'

'Is he?' Ilyarana asked, at last. 'He _is_ just _and_ kind but in the face of war will he be willing to let go of a kingdom he had worked so hard to care for?'

I was about to respond to her when we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

'And _what_ is it you prophets are so focused on conversing about that you had not taken a bite of your food?' The second male oracle, Aralas, asked us. 'Teroth, Tehlmar, report to my chambers after supper. Meditation is to start shortly.'

'As you will it, Oracle Aralas.' Teroth replied, hurriedly eating the portion he had placed upon his plate.

Dinner became a quiet affair after that.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

That evening, Shyael and I were the first to return to the prophets' chambers. We shared the room with Teroth and Ilyarana but seeing as they were both with their mentors, Shyael and I decided to just wait for them in our chambers. My bed had always had the curtains drawn to keep others from touching me, but sometimes, Shyael would sit at the foot of my bed so we can both speak with one another.

'Linor, can I tell you something?' She asked me while she took off her earrings.

I hummed an affirmative.

'I will be leaving Visal in a sennight.' She told me in a rush. 'My aunt will be helping me with some of her friends to escape and she will be taking Tehlmar as well.'

I froze. It was sudden news that she told me but when I looked at her, I knew she was not lying. Tehlmar was a friend to Shyael, moreso than I was. And it made sense that she would try to escape from the possibility of war. But the dangers alone of the outside world towards those gifted with the Sight was enough to keep most of us within the palace walls.

'Are you certain of this, Shyael?' I asked, my voice hushed.

Shyael shrugged slightly. 'What choice have we, Linor?' She replied. 'Aunt shall be coming to try and see if King Adanion is open to letting all of us escape but the most that can be done is to help a few of us escape.'

Gathering my blanket in her hands, she held my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes.

'Linor, I highly suggest you try and escape as well.' She told me. 'If the whispers of the future are what will come to pass, then _no one_ will be safe. Visal _will_ burn.'


	2. I: The Dawn's Coming

True to her word, Shyael left the palace in the silence of the night. I heard the whispers from the winds and felt the coolness from breezes that were foreign to the kingdom. The sylphs were the ones helping Shyael and Tehlmar escape. I peeked through the curtains and watched as Shyael hefted her bag over her shoulder and accepted a male sylph's proffered hand as the two of them jumped out the window. Drawing the curtains of my bed once more, I laid down and tried to get myself to sleep.

Shyael and Tehlmar will be safe at least.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

I was the only one in the meditation chamber that had arrived on schedule when the dawn finally broke.

Settling myself in my usual corner, a placed my palms upon my lap and tried to concentrate on thinking of Shyael just to see if I could at least see a future for her.

'Training is postponed for the day, Aelinor.' I sighed and opened my eyes to meet Dagadan's cool gaze.

'I think I'm still allowed to try and practice even so.' I replied, trying to keep my voice hushed so no one would hear.

Dagadan walked towards me, tying up his flowing locks that echoed the coleus plant as he settled beside me. Placing his own hands upon his knees, he looked at me as if waiting for me to start.

Unnerved, I tried to sidle away from him for just a fraction before resuming my exercise.

Focusing on the thought of Shyael, I tried to see if any paths would come to me.

'You will not see anything if you scrunch your face up like that.'

Opening my eyes once more, I looked at Dagadan who was observing me with his unnervingly bright eyes. Tilting his head slightly, he made a vague gesture and relaxed his posture a bit before closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath.

Uncertain, I mimicked him.

'Find your own method, Aelinor.' He told me, voice stern. 'Teroth and Shyael were fools to try and teach you _their_ methods when you need to find your own way of pulling those paths from The Lady's Mirrors.'

'It's not as easy as you make it seem, Dagadan.' I replied, keeping my head down.

'You could act more confident about your abilities to start.' He replied as he rose from where he was sitting. 'Learning the process of pulling the paths and seeing them was never an easy trek but I assure you, fear and anxiety is one of those obstacles that blocks you from reading them.'

I watched as he began walking out. Unsure if my question would be answered, I gathered up my courage and picked up the lower part of my robes to rush to his side.

'And if I discard that fear...will my training grow easier?' I asked hesitantly.

Dagadan looked at me strangely before he shook his head. 'No. But it's at least more of a start than when you've begun.'

And with that, I was left alone once more.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

I took refuge in the private garden the prophets, seers and oracles had been given. It had been where I would hide whenever I need to think to myself or whenever Halor had been there and I was unable to escape his harshness. Today, however, I was not overcome by anything. I just needed to _be_. Chasianna had been called to a meeting with the King along with Halor, Aralas and Vaegon which left me with Teroth to speak with but when I searched for him, Aego told me he had entered Seclusion the moment word had spread Shyael and Tehlmar had gone from the palace.

So now, I took refuge in the gardens.

Not many would stay around here since they often wandered to other grounds of the palace but the few that did often came there to seek solace among the flowers. Fortunately for them, they no longer needed to wear shoes, they could stay connected to the earth and listen to her whispers as they approached every plant, every flower, every tree. I was mute and deaf to the flora of the garden, only seeing them as the centauroi and other beings would. Hesitantly, I hovered a hand over the flower that my hair echoed. The white jasmines with its sickly sweet scent that heralded death.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered to the flower. 'I wish I could touch you without seeing anything.'

The only part of me that anyone could touch was my hair. But that was only because it was dead matter. Chasianna only kisses the veil as her way of kissing the top of my head like a mother would but when I am not too wound up, she would sit behind me and braid my hair while I meditate. My case was an oddity and a severe one at that. It was already rare enough to have someone unable to learn past touching things and seeing the different, tangled paths of the future. Rarer still was it for someone to keep seeing futures at even the slightest touch of anything that had been unwashed or unchanged. I sighed and shed my veil, laying it before me and smoothing it out so I don't have to touch the ground in case I see anything that might provoke visions. Bowing low and pressing my forehead against my veil, I reached out to the Lady of Mirrors, begging for her guidance and aid in what was to come, I prayed to the Blind Father whose dominion was the lack of clarity in the world but most of all, I prayed to Her. The Gentle Mother. I prayed she protect my people, that she watch over Visal to ensure that we all survive through the war, that the damage not be so strong. I prayed and hoped that they heard my prayers. I knew that the palace temple would have been more ideal and to offer my prayers to the priests and priestesses would have been more efficient, but I found that I preferred to be by myself when I prayed to the Lords and Ladies of Creation.

'Please watch over us in our time of need.' I breathed out, my chest clenching in fear as the thought of the impending war came upon me once more. 'Keep my people safe.'

Planting a kiss upon the veil, I sighed.

I was just about to begin gathering my things when I heard rapid footsteps and I was hauled up by the arm. I cried out and turned to look at whoever it was that dared do such a thing. Meeting Vaegon's gaze, the oracle began shepherding me back inside the safety of our chambers, my veil now forgotten in the gardens.

'The King had issued an announcement.' The oracle told me, their tone urgent. 'Civilians are being led out of Visal as we speak.'

I let out a relieved breath and almost collapsed at the assurance I was told. Thank the Gentle Mother for her love for all of Creation.

'King Adanion had also issued the release of the oracles, prophets and seers should we wish it.' Vaegon continued, their tone brisk. 'Already, three Seers, Aego, Ialantha and I had taken his offer of freedom.'

'I pray for the Lords and Ladies of Creation to guard you and guide you.' I told them, bowing my head.

Vaegon's gloved hands tilted my face up to look at them and they raised their brow up at me in response. 'Do you honestly think I had come here to tell you that a select number of us shall be fleeing?' They asked me, lips twitching up ever so slightly. 'Chasianna had sent me to you to tell you to come with us. Pack your things and we shall leave before moonrise.'

I was silent for a few moments, my lips pressing together. My heart was beating rapidly once more and I looked upon Vaegon who was turning their head this way and that to monitor the chambers. Their hand came upon my arm and they squeezed it minutely in an attempt to have me respond faster. Trying to think past the myriad of thoughts that ran through my head, I carefully spoke to them.

'You...mean for me to join you.' I said slowly.

Vaegon looked up at the ceiling as if seeking for a source of patience or strength before looking back to me. 'Yes.' They said slowly. 'Chasianna had ordered it so and you best get packing. Now.'

As they moved to pull me forwards, I jerked back and tried to hold my ground. Just this once, I wanted to exercise my own freedom of choice.

'Oracle Vaegon, I'm afraid I must decline this.' I told them, trying to inject a bit of steel to my voice though it still came out as the same timid voice I had come to King Adanion's palace with.

Vaegon looked at me as if I had sprouted horns and I ducked my head once more, trying to avoid their searing gaze. Vaegon's reputation was well-regarded as an oracle seeing as they had the sheer ability to know all that is, was and will be. Rumours even circulated that they would be able to glean the contents of your mind with just a look. By far, that was what I feared. What would they see that even I cannot feel or think? What memories would they be able to dredge up that I had forgotten or had chosen to forget? There was something unnerving about their skills though it was also something I deeply admired.

'Why in the Lady of Kindness' name would you want to stay here?' Vaegon asked, disbelieving. 'You are _doomed_ here, Aelinor!'

I shook my head and looked around the chambers where I had spent two hundred and eighty-one years in. The place I had taught myself to call home ever since I was sold away from my first one.

'Where would I even go, Oracle Vaegon?' I countered, my voice becoming further hushed. 'Where would I begin rebuilding my life when I am to abandon Visal?'

'King Adanion would issue each of us a note to help us begin our lives.' Vaegon explained, their tone coaxing. 'We would all be assigned towns and villages, some may even be led to cities far from Visal where we can rebuild. Why do you protest at such a chance?'

'I only wish for our people's safety.' I explained, hiding my hands within my sleeves. 'I never said anything about any desire of mine in escaping.'

Muttering an oath under their breath, Vaegon looked at me in what I knew to be frustration. 'And what of Chasianna's desire to see you safe?' They snapped at me. 'Would you have her wishes be ignored for your sense of honour?'

'I wish to remain and I ask you to respect that.' I replied hurriedly as I made for my shared chambers.

Vaegon was not the harshest oracle among the four but they were among the most frightening. They knew all the ways to pull someone into the direction they wished for you to go and they knew the right words to coax everyone into following what it was they were suggesting. They were a danger that no one could foresee due to the calm control they always exercised. Though I did not know whether this was fortune or misfortune, but I had always held a distrust and fear towards those of a higher rank than me. So escaping Vaegon's presence and bolting the door to the chambers so they would not charge after me. The shame of my actions will consume me later but for now, I kicked off my slippers, rushed to my bed and drew the curtains to offer myself the soothing darkness.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

I did not realise I had fallen asleep until I woke up, my pillow wet with cold sweat and spit. Wiping the saliva from my face, I drew back the curtain of my bed and looked outside the windows, expecting to see the early evening sky.

What greeted me was the starry night with its luminous moon shining its rays into the window.

It appeared that I at least managed to make up for the short bouts of sleep I had been having prior to Shyael and Tehlmar's departure. Out of instinct, I made to grab my veil from my bedside table only to freeze. Vaegon. The announcement. My veil had been left behind when Vaegon took me out of the gardens. Muttering a curse to myself, I rubbed my face and tried to gather my wits before leaving my bed and straightening my wrinkled robes. I would have to sneak into the kitchens to see if I could make myself something for supper seeing as I was unable to eat due to my escape from Vaegon.

Unbolting the door, I peeked outside and let out a relieved breath. The common hall that adjoined all chambers together was empty.

Opening the door further, I stepped out and made for the gardens.

However, the moment I stepped upon its grass, I realised something all too late.

I had forgotten my slippers.

'Blind Father protect me.' I breathed out in fear.

But the Blind Father was not listening for the moment I took a step back to return to the chambers, I collapsed upon the ground as visions engulfed me.

And yet, there was something wrong with these visions.

For every vision I'd received of the future, it felt like a path I've yet to tread. An untravelled road. An uninhabited city. But the visions that assaulted me now, filling my sight and mind with foreign things felt too old, too worn, too _rusted_ that I knew it had already come to pass. I tried to pull myself out, but like all my visions, I could only lie prone on the ground and let it wash over me until what was being shown had run its course.

It started with halls of greenstone with veins of gold running through the cracks, three children - two raven-haired and one golden-haired - chasing one another through its halls while tired parents called out to their children in their tongue that I had never been exposed to. Then it was a diplomatic meeting where tall beings met with shorter beings, both of which looked foreign to me as I had never seen cultures such as these before. The next vision to come was a firestorm. The screams from the people in my vision burned in my ears and the sight of a golden-haired woman - at least, I assume the one in a gown to be a woman in spite of her beard - pulling two familiar figures that I identified as the children from before behind her that were stumbling behind as they looked back.

Further glimpses came and went as if time were passing rapidly until it finally settled on another vision. It was only then that I realised that there was a constant in the vision I was trapped in. The golden-haired child had grown into a charming looking male with a short beard and intelligent bright eyes that bordered between green and blue. He was the one the vision seemed to focus on as I noticed him to be the clearer, his eyes looking at someone off to the far distance of the room. I did not look away from him and watched as a small smile graced his lips before he replied in that harsh sounding language that seemed to be his people's. His hair was tied back in a simple style but I noticed various beads being used to keep his hair in place.

All too soon, the vision changed.

It was a battle. That much I was certain of at least. The golden-haired male was fighting side-by-side with the raven-haired male, both were trading comments with one another as they moved fluidly as one. I followed them through the battle until the golden-haired man caught sight of something I was unable to. The next thing I knew, he was shoving the raven-haired man aside and was struck down by a volley of arrows blackened by what I could only assume was poison.

I screamed just as the vision released me.

Scrambling up, I looked around and tried to control my breathing before scrambling back up to stand.

I had half a mind to leave and lock myself within my chamber but I reminded myself of the reason I was here in the first place.

My veil.

I just needed to find it and then I can return to my chambers so I would not have to interact with anything that might give me visions for the rest of the night. Safety will come after I retrieve what is mine.

With my courage gathered once more, I let out a slow breath before heading to where I remembered I had left my veil. Instead of the pristine white cloth with golden linings to it that I had grown fond of and quite familiar with over the amount of time I had spent in the King's palace, I found it covered by something I was not expecting to see whatsoever.

Upon the garment I had neglected to retrieve was the golden-haired male that had invaded my vision so violently.

I stumbled back at the sight. I had been exposed to enough sight of violence in my past, that I can assure to myself. But to see the effects of a battle? Of a war? I doubt anything would prepare me for how bloodied a man might be after such an ordeal. Falling upon the grass, I flinched as my hands made contact with the ground before letting out a relieved breath when nothing happened. Assured that nothing will happen, I scrambled over to the golden-haired male to check if he still breathed.

When I approached him, I was about to move to press my fingers against his neck when I caught sight of the weak rise and fall of his chest. Trembling, I stood to try and catalogue his wounds and injured. All I could see was blood. Both his and his foes', I assumed. Running a hand through my hair in agitation, I tried to weigh my options. Alert the palace of an intruder and save a life or let him die and let the palace assume him to be some sort of spy.

The choice was an easy one to make.

Slipping off my prophet's ring, I used my sleeve as a barrier between my flesh and his as I pressed the jewellery into his clenched hand. It was a relief to feel his grip to be so strong but I dared not tempt the Blind Father nor the Lady of Kindness in this. The ring would at least be used as a way for those of the palace to know he is no spy. It was a foolish instinct to immediately do this, I will admit, but a part of me felt no threat from him.

'Please keep yourself from answering the Kind Lady's calls.' I pleaded with him as I picked up the bottom part of my robes.

Casting a final look at the comatose figure that had materialised in the private gardens the moment I envisioned him, I ran back inside, shouting for someone to fetch the healers. All the while, I prayed for his safety. After all, if the Lady of Mirrors granted me this vision, then surely there must be a reason to all this. And may the Gentle Mother guide me in what I had decided the Lords and Ladies of Creation desired for me to do.


	3. II: The Buried Hour

_Kind Lady preserve you._

'Prophet Aelinor.'

_Gentle Mother guide you._

'Prophet Aelinor.'

_Lady of Mirrors give you sight._

'Prophet. Aelinor.'

_Balance give you justice._

'Prophet Aelinor!'

I jolted out of the trance I had fallen into, forgetting the prayers and blessings spilling forth from my lips. Turning towards the direction of the voice, I froze at who stood before me.

It was King Adanion.

He was wearing only his nightclothes but the way he held himself made it seem like he was at court speaking to his courtesans. His hair resembling the colour of silver ragwort had been braided back though I noticed some locks escaping the tight braid. He was looking at me expectantly and it was only then that I realised how I had not been paying him any mind. Much less respect.

Dropping my gaze to the floor, I bowed at the waist as my hands came up to rest upon my breast. 'Forgive me, Your Majesty.' I breathed out, trying to contain the anxiety that rushed through my veins.

'I doubt you would need my forgiveness, Prophet Aelinor.' His Majesty told me with a low chuckle as he rested his large hand upon my shoulder. I flinched at the contact but the moment I did, he withdrew his hand from me. 'Though I must ask you why you were ignoring my inquiries.' He added.

I froze. 'Inquiries, my King?' I asked hesitantly.

The King hummed an affirmative. 'I had been asking after the injured fellow you had brought into the Healing Halls in the dead of night, I had also asked why you were absent for supper, why you did not go with Vaegon and why you had run without your slippers.'

Looking up tentatively, I met King Adanion's brilliant green eyes. It was like the green of springtime. But that was not what I sought when I committed that disrespectful act. I searched for any scolding or rebuking within those eyes and I found only warmth while he waited for my response. Steadying my breath, I straightened my posture once more and looked at the unconscious male that now lay upon a cot. His hair had been washed and the beads that contained his braids had been put into my care for I was the one that found him.

'Prophet Aelinor, surely you do not wish to ignore my concerns an enth time.' His Majesty told me, his brows rising.

I felt my cheeks warm and I nodded. 'Apologies, Your Majesty.' I mumbled. 'To answer your questions, Sire, the golden-haired fellow is stable and will wake sometime tomorrow. As for the reason for my absence as well as the absence of my slippers, I'm afraid they have the same answer.'

His Majesty nodded for me to continue.

'I fell asleep.'

He only laughed and nodded. It was not because he was laughing at me but it was something else. His skin round his eyes crinkled in amusement before he gestured for me to seat myself. Never one to disobey the orders of the King, I did as he instructed. Folding my hands upon my lap, I looked at the prone figure that had been bleeding out moments before. The healers had told me he had been poisoned by arrows made from rusted metal. They also told me that it was fortunate that I had found him when I did.

I did not tell the healers of my vision.

'And your reason for declining Vaegon's offer to flee Visal?' His Majesty asked.

Looking down, I thought of my reasons but at the end of it all, I found myself unable to form words that would best explain my feelings about why I cannot leave. Shrugging, I let out a quiet breath.

'Is it a fool's answer to say I cannot explain why I wish to stay?' I asked him.

The King hummed in thought. 'Perhaps. Though I would wish for all of you to escape while I could still keep the borders open, I cannot force you to flee. At the end of all this, it falls upon _your_ decision.' Patting my shoulder, he lapsed into silence.

After a few moments spent in my company, His Majesty excused himself from my presence and told me that I too must sleep once more. After bowing to him, I sat myself on the chair beside the golden-haired fellow. Bringing up my feet upon the chair as well, I looked at the sleeping male for a moment before sighing.

'May our Lords and Ladies guard you and keep you.' I murmured softly to him as I allowed my hand to hover near him before withdrawing my hand back into my sleeves.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Chasianna was the one to fetch me from the Healing Halls. I had dozed off for at least an hour or two before I had decided that I had slept enough. For the rest of the morning, I had kept vigil over the injured male and continued to pray for his health and survival. I had forgotten to have my meal once more but I found myself unbothered as I kept an eye on him, making sure he was still breathing. When the healers came to change his bandages, I volunteered to help. Though they were wary of touching me, they gave me gloves to separate my flesh from anything that might have gathered any memories or essences of other beings. It felt comforting to be able to do something that was not as challenging as unravelling paths that had yet to pass. All too soon, Chasianna came into the Healing Halls and dismissed the healers the moment they finished with their duties.

Bowing to my mentor, I was about to apologise for declining Vaegon's offer to escape when I was suddenly pulled into her tight embrace.

'Why did you not go with Vaegon, little mouse?' She whispered to me. 'You know full well that war is to break within these very walls.'

'Forgive me.' Was all the words I could bring myself to say as I clung tightly to Chasianna. After all, what reason would suffice for her to allow me to remain within the palace walls?

Pulling away from the embrace, Chasianna sighed and shook her head before looking at the prone form of the male I had found. I was no closer to discovering who he was much less what he was. I heard a healer speculate that he was a dwarf or a gnome but I had met some of those people once and they did not look this battle-worn and wearied by life.

'And what of your rescue?' Chasianna asked me, her tone careful. 'You already know his life shall be at risk should he remain within these very walls.'

'I do not know.' I answered her truthfully. Never had I lied to my mentor and I had no desire to begin now. 'Perhaps when he wakens I can find him safe passage if His Majesty would permit it.' I mused, wrapping my arms around myself.

Chasianna and I fell into silence before she opted to pull me close for a final embrace.

'Would you be able to spare an hour or two?' My mentor asked me. 'You had not eaten two meals now and I would very much like to ensure you are not neglecting yourself.'

Though I wanted to protest due to my desire to keep an eye on _him_ , I also had no desire to upset Chasianna. Plastering on a smile, I nodded and made to follow her to the dining hall only for her to hold up her hand in a motion to stop me. Confused, I was about to ask why when she held out my slippers.

'I had originally come here to give you your slippers but our conversation had me distracted.' She told me with a small smile. 'I shall see you at the dining halls.' She told me, tugging on my hair affectionately.

Slipping my footwear on, I proceeded to follow my mentor, throwing a last glance at my rescue as I did so.

Our walk to the dining halls was meant to be silent like it normally was. At least, I was accustomed to the silence Chasianna provided me with every moment I felt like I was not wholly myself. She had always been kind enough to grant me silence when my mind was a myriad of thoughts that were fighting to be heard or acknowledged. In fact, for a fraction of a time, that was the silence and peace that I was taking comfort from until Chasianna stopped in her walk and gently held me back as well.

'Have you considered seclusion yet?' Chasianna asked me.

The question was almost abrupt if it had not crossed my mind enough times that I had come to expect it to be asked of me already. I looked at my mentor carefully before I looked down, my hands immediately going to hide within my sleeves. Seclusion had crossed my mind but to think of myself locked in one room that would be heavily guarded for the sake of my safety was not something I liked the sound of.

'I may consider seclusion.' I said slowly, grimacing at the admission. 'Though I would wish to be given the freedom to roam the halls for a bit more still.'

'Aelinor, why are you so hesitant to be safe?' Chasianna asked me, her brows meeting in a pained frown. 'I worry for you, little mouse.'

Looking to my mentor, I felt guilt rise within me. She only meant well and wished for my safety and yet I kept contradicting her, finding a way to avoid the safety measures she had been finding for me. It was not that I was an ingrate, nor was it because of a desire to be killed in the war. There was just a part of me that wanted to see things unfold ere I have the chance to _see_ it. Granted, it was a selfish thing to desire but I still wanted to keep it best I could. Just for a while longer.

'Aelinor?' Chasianna pressed.

Turning my attention to my mentor, I thought over my words carefully before I proceeded. 'I just...want to see a bit more before I go in.' I answered her slowly, 'Ensure my rescue wakes, see him off, watch a final sunset, have a final meal.'

'You speak as if you will be dying instead of beginning Seclusion.' Chasianna remarked to me.

'I doubt we will die this instant.' I replied to my mentor, my lips curling up in a poor imitation of a smile. 'But I doubt that I would be seeing the outside for a long time once my seclusion begins.'

'And that frightens you?' Chasianna asked me.

I thought it over as carefully as one could. _Was_ I frightened? The thought of being isolated was daunting to me, yes. And to have the possibility of being burned to death by the salamanders and whatever allies they had gathered did not sound pleasant. But frightened? I felt anxious. I felt worried. These were my natural states. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt like I might not be as frightened as I had thought I would be.

'I think I will just miss the company.' I confessed at last, surprising even myself.

Chasianna looked at me for a moment before she smiled and pulled me into another embrace, her hold on me as tight as my mother's embrace was. All that was left was to tickle me but Chasianna was not the sort to do that. Instead, she let me go and proceeded to continue the walk to the dining halls.

'I find it to be both a blessed day and a day of grief to hear you finally say that.' My mentor told me with a rueful smile. 'To hear that you did not hate the others, that you would miss our company. It is more progress that I have seen from you now than when I had begun teaching you.' She told me softly.

Her words were warm and kind. As kind as one who had just admitted that they had thought you to hate them only to be told they were wrong. But kind all the same. I never did like telling others of how I felt, not if I did not trust them yet. Chasianna was someone I trusted but a prophet can only be with their oracle mentor for so long before they had to tend to their own duties. Hence why I learned to stay my tongue from spilling forth any of my turmoils. With the end of Visal possibly at the horizon, I no longer saw a point in keeping my heart hidden. I think with the coming war, my mind and heart had grown weary of keeping my emotions in check and were permitting myself to spill forth what I wished to tell.

Only, it felt quite tragic to realise that these thoughts are being told when it is almost the end.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

I had originally planned to return to my rescue the moment I had finished with luncheon. But as I made to head back to the Healing Halls, Chasianna pulled me back by the bicep and directed me back to the chambers for the prophets, seers and oracles. I made to protest when my mentor brought up her hand to stop my complaints.

'Oracle Chasianna, I _really_ must return-'

'Not if you have not yet bathed and changed.' My mentor argued with me, her voice becoming the stern voice I had come to expect from any mother.

I huffed and scratched my head in frustration, mussing up my pale hair. 'But the male I found-' I tried to continue only for Chasianna to continue shepherding me off to the chambers.

'Bathe and change, Aelinor.' She told me, her tone almost commanding. 'I'll not have you neglecting yourself simply because there is someone you had considered to be more deserving of help than you.'

Though I wished for nothing more than to argue my point, my mentor had still managed to have me follow her bidding. I rushed through bathing and though I would have decided to rush through my dressing as well, I knew better than to do so. Our robes as those gifted with sight were something special, _sacred_ even. With quiet reverence, I carefully slipped on the bangles, securely clasped my anklets and put on my own strings of jewels that were meant to be worn in my hair. Sapphires and opals were the colours chosen for me by Chasianna, she never explained why she saw it fitting for me to wear and I never chose to ask. As I was about to search for my veil and my ring, I paused when I recalled where both articles of clothing had gone. My veil had been confiscated by the healers to be handed to the guards for investigation while my ring...was with my rescue.

Reassuring myself that I shall have my items back, I straightened my posture and smoothed down any wrinkles in my robes before I left the now empty chambers I had once shared with my fellow prophets. Chasianna was waiting for me outside of the chambers and I paused when I caught sight of the veil held in her hands.

'I noticed you did not have your veil.' She told me as she gently placed it over my head, securing it with the circlet that normally came with our veils. 'I made sure this was a fresh one so you needn't worry about any visions.'

I was about to thank her when Chasianna brought up a hand to silence my words. 'Aelinor, I do this out of love. There is no reason for you to thank me for this gesture.' She told me before leading me back out. 'As for your rescue, the healers had informed me that he shall be waking soon.' She added. 'Would you still like to see him?'

'That is the reason I tried to do all my tasks as quickly as possible.' I replied with a sheepish smile when Chasianna looked at me with her brows raised upon finding out how I had rushed.

'We will talk about that later.' She told me as we made our way back to the Healing Halls.

Our walk was mostly silent minus the occasional greeting Chasianna and I would give to any palace staff or courtesan that would be milling about. Ever since the announcement of the mass evacuations being encouraged by His Majesty, I had noticed that even the halls that would have been swarming with different members of nobility around this time had been scarce to be found. Only a few numbers were seen and though I had no complaints, I did realise the gravity of the situation. Especially when I caught sight of some of the centauroi sentries coming in with soot and blood staining their clothes, their bodies smelling like smoke. When we finally arrived at the Healing Halls, Chasianna escorted me inside and to the bed where my rescue was still unconscious. As I settled into the chair I had occupied earlier, I was about to prepare my vigil once more when Chasianna laid her hand upon my shoulder.

'Aelinor,' She started, her tone careful. 'I know your desire to stay out here awhile longer but Visal grows more in danger by the day and I would rather you be safe with guards inside your room.' Squeezing my shoulder slightly, Chasianna blew out a slow breath. 'Will you rethink your decision about going into seclusion for me? Please?'

I was about to stand my ground and insist that I would be spending a bit more time outside but looking into her eyes, I did not wish to inflict any more worries for my mentor. Vaegon was correct. She only wished for me to be safe. Who was I to fight her on this? I bowed my head and nodded. If thinking over the possibility of going into seclusion would ease Chasianna's fears then I see no harm in doing this for her sake.

When she finally left me be, I began my wait for my rescue to waken.

I had already planned to spend time praying to the Lords and Ladies of Creation so he would wake sooner but the moment Chasianna had left, all I could think of was the war. I had known that it would be inevitable to think of any plans regarding this. Evacuations, escapes, seeking refuge, finding new homes, starting anew.

'I wish it were easy.' I muttered to myself. 'Pack my things, leave Visal, pray for the best.' I paused at how I worded it and sighed, burying my face in my hands. 'But that's never how easy things are.' I muttered.

How would anyone be able to escape this war? Visal is a kingdom where trade routes is entangled with so many different kingdoms. Villages, towns, cities, provinces, there were too much that would be put into danger. But with the salamanders coming, they would be torching everyone that had had ties with anyone from Visal, anyone that would stand up against them would be branded an enemy, anyone that would support King Adanion would be seen as a threat.

And the prophets?

'Seclusion is our only safety.' I said to myself, recalling how Teroth had explained it to me during my first year in the palace. 'Marble walls that were enchanted by mages of old to withstand fire, sentries at the door and a passage known only to you.' I recalled each word he had told me as he toured me through the different chambers. I had thought it to be a confining, suffocating thing but I also understood why he spoke about it as if it was something special.

'It is the only safety a prophet could have in times of war.' I whispered.

Perhaps Teroth, Chasianna and Vaegon were correct.

'Running will only put more people at risk, seclusion may be the only option I have.' It made a part of me feel ill to have to say it but I had to concede to the point made by those who had shown more experience in being gifted with the Sight than me.

'Not to offend, child, but this seclusion sounds to be a lonely experience to undertake.' A hushed voice came to my hearing and I paused, looking in the direction of the voice.

There, lying on his cot, the golden-haired stranger was looking at me with his tired blue-green eyes. He smiled slightly and moved his hand to hold something out to me. 'I believe you gave me something not to be given.' He told me quietly.


	4. III: The End of Seers

Frerin was silent as he tried to wrap his head around what it was his saviour had told him.

It took the better part of an hour of explaining and retelling for the exiled prince to understand that he was no longer in Arda. That he was now in a world that was known as Sestavar, in a kingdom called Visal where the king was an "Earthborn Elf" - whatever in Mahal's name _that_ was - who was protecting his saviour's kind from being hunted down by those that might use their abilities for malicious purposes. Granted, his saviour had also told him that in exchange for their safety, they must also serve the kingdom in a way that would use their gifts but from what he could read from her body language, she seemed to be quite content with the arrangement.

Yet despite her lengthy explanations, he still found himself quite lost.

'So...you are a Seer.' He tried again.

Once more, his saviour shook her head. 'Prophet.' She corrected calmly.

'What's the difference?'

Surprise flickered upon her face before his saviour bit her bottom lip as if she was weighing her words carefully.

'Prophets are trainees for Seers. We are still learning to improve our abilities and to no longer depend on our Touch alone for our Sight.' She explained, her tone hesitant. 'Seers are the ones who could already look at a being and see a path, they are able to untangle the many paths of the future into a single one and it would be the more probable outcome. They often help advise the Lesser Lords and Ladies while the Prophets are to keep to their lessons and improve themselves before they are even consulted.'

'And the Seers teach the Prophets?' Frerin tried again.

Once more, his saviour shook her head.

'Seers are not the tutors.' She told him. 'King Adanion had seen to it that the best of those with the Sight shall guide us, so he chose the Oracles to be our mentors.'

'I'm going to assume there is a difference there.' Frerin responded with a small smile.

His saviour nodded. 'Oracles are the highest rank. They can see things that are, things that have been and things that have yet to pass. They can glean your thoughts, know your desires, and they would have the advice they must tell you in just as quick a time as they had when they sensed it.'

Frerin raised a brow at the explanation of their highest rank. He recalled tales of an elf-witch that lived in the forest and thought of her being considered an Oracle of sorts. Unfortunately, Frerin had been raised never to rely on these things. Prophecies were never carved and set in stone. Things can always change along the way and he will not be the sort to rely on the Sight that his saviour claims to have.

'How many prophecies were fulfilled ever since your coming?' He asked.

His saviour shrugged. 'Nothing large but we managed to avert droughts, famines, plagues and had even forged alliances with neighbouring kingdoms.' She explained. 'Anything large and it would have the world of Sestavar in peril for such a vision of that magnitude.'

Frerin was silent for a moment as he allowed himself to comprehend what it was they had just told him. 'Your kind, those with the Sight, they...foresaw disasters?' He asked quietly.

'Well, some could glean it from short visions, some see the entire future that might happen. At the end of it all, they were able to save Visal from suffering.' She told him with a small shrug.

Frerin took in a sharp breath and nodded.

The fact that there was this world where seers existed, where they could prevent disasters before it happened. The fact that it seemed like its people could be saved from harm and not have to know pain and suffering. It stung him to know that they did not have to suffer through the uncertainty of his life.

But a part of him was also relieved.

For the Fall of Erebor was something he would not wish unto others. Not even his greatest enemies. The loss of a home, of security and safety, was something that would change one's outlook in life as well as change their very disposition towards others. Frerin had seen how it had changed his brother, his father and grandfather, he had seen how it had warped so many dwarrrows to become shells of themselves after the Fall and he did not wish to see another kingdom suffer through that.

'Stranger?'

Frerin smiled at the manner he was addressed by his saviour.

'Please, I am Frerin Thráinul, Prince of Erebor.' He introduced himself as he bowed his head. 'Now you know my name, I am no longer a stranger to you I pray.'

A shy smile came upon his saviour's lips and she nodded. 'In that case, I am Prophet Aelinor of Visal.'

His saviour then proceeded to put a hand to her chest as she bowed. Frerin recalled a gesture similar to that being done by the elves of Rivendell. Perhaps they had some similarities with the elves of Arda in some form or the other. Instead of remarking on it, Frerin bowed at his saviour.

'A charming name.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

'Your world confuses me.' Frerin confessed with a rueful smile.

It had been hours since he had woken and since he had become acquaintances with his saviour, he and Aelinor had taken to explaining both their worlds to one another to the best of their abilities. Though Frerin knew he would have doubted the young prophet at first in spite of their white hair that was green at the roots, he found himself more inclined to believe that he was no longer in Arda the moment she had pointed out that there were no such kingdoms such as Visal in his own world.

Much less, elves that have indentations in their flesh that looked almost like the markings of a tree.

And though Frerin was expecting doubt from Aelinor, the young prophet had told him of her vision and how she learned of his life before she explained that no such records in history had shown the fall of a kingdom from a dragon named Smaug.

'There is no record or illustrations of your people either.' She told him with a slight shrug. 'And commonly, dwarfs, gwyllions and gnomes live under the earth more than above it.'

Frerin wanted to ask about what in Mahal's name were gnomes or gwyllions but the dwarf prince held his tongue. He had been out of his depth enough and if his hunch was correct, he may be forced to live the rest of his life in this world seeing as he was dead already in Arda. The thought of never seeing his sister, brother or nephew again shot through him like a lance but Frerin still managed to maintain the calm mask he had managed to build up to stop Aelinor from fearing him or growing uncomfortable in his presence.

He would have time to adapt and learn.

For now, he could make friends with this odd elf.

They conversed with one another until another elf came in. This time, she had darker flesh than Aelinor and her clothes were different as well. Her hair was a greenish-white with a large yellow topaz was embedded upon a white gold circlet. Her clothes were of rich red colours and he noted the lack of a veil or slippers of any sort being worn by her in comparison to the young prophet.

'Aelinor, it is time for dinner.' She called out to his companion, her gaze coming upon him as she spoke. A small smile graced her lips as she bobbed a curtsey of sorts. 'Hello, sir. It is a relief to see you conscious.'

From the familiarity the exiled prince witnessed, he jumped to the easy conclusion that this was the oracle training Aelinor. His companion had been rather tight-lipped about the names of her fellow prophets, seers and oracles but he did not begrudge her the privacy of their identities. He was grateful enough not to have to cope with the world alone and lost in a world not his own.

Frerin bowed his head in greeting to the oracle's presence. 'Aye, if it weren't for your student, I would surely have perished from my injuries.'

The woman smiled and nodded. 'You had made a rather interesting night for the healers and my ward.' She replied as she held out a hand for Aelinor to take as the prophet rose from the seat she was occupying. Frerin noted how she did not hold Aelinor's hand so much as hold onto her sleeve as she gently manoeuvred her student towards the door. 'Unfortunately, I will have to steal my pupil away from you for their evening meal.'

'Am I to expect her company after?' Frerin asked, meeting Aelinor's concerned gaze before the prophet left the room.

The oracle smiled. 'My pupil shall most likely make that choice without my guidance.' Bringing her hand upon her breast, the oracle bowed. 'For now, rest.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Frerin was entertaining himself by recounting the history lessons he had been taught by Balin when he sensed a new presence entering the Healing Halls.

'Back already, Earth-Child?' He called out, turning his head to greet the young prophet only for him to freeze.

This was not Aelinor.

Instead, it was a dignified looking man who looked to be far taller than any of the other elves he had encountered by far. - Which was already considerably tall seeing as Aelinor appeared to be taller than even Thranduil while her oracle appeared taller than her - Upon his head was a circlet of bronze and silver branches with emerald leaves, his hair and beard was a glistening silver that shimmered in the light of the lamps as he approached Frerin. From what the dwarf prince could recall from his afternoon conversation with the prophet, their people seemed to have hair that echoes colours of specific plants or flowers. When he asked how to figure out which plant it is seeing as he had always seen the flora of Arda to practically be one and the same, the young prophet leant forward and allowed him to catch a whiff of her scent.

He recognised the white jasmine's scent immediately and her white hair made sense to him afterwards.

When the newcomer stopped by his bedside, he waited until the stranger sat himself before Frerin cleared his throat.

'Well met.' He bowed his head once more as he had done to the first two sophonts he had met.

He heard a chuckle. 'Indeed?' A voice deeper than even his elder brother's answered and when Frerin met the gaze of the stranger, he saw kind green eyes. 'I pray you are no longer hearing the Kind Lady's calls?'

_Mandos_. Frerin thought to himself. Who else could it be? Smiling, Frerin nodded. 'Aye, as I'd told the oracle that fetched the young prophet that had saved me, I would be with my forefathers had she not found me when she did.'

'Ah yes, the very same things my healers had told them.' The stranger said with a small smile, though it did not escape Frerin's attention that there was a flash of _something_ in this stranger's eyes when he spoke of Aelinor. 'Though I must confess, I find myself curious as to how you had gotten past my walls and guards and into the private gardens for the prophets and such.'

Frerin stilled when he heard the stranger's speech and he looked at him carefully. 'You are the King Adanion the Earth-Child speaks of.' He breathed out.

A smile was his answer. 'You may need to change Aelinor's epithet,' the King told him, 'for almost all of Visal's population is that of the Earthborn with only a smattering of centauroi and fauns completing the census.'

'I'm afraid I do not understand this.' Frerin told the King, careful not to offend him. 'You speak of "Earthborn" and "centauroi" and "fauns" but I find myself quite lost for all I understand is that you are a form of elf with longer ears than common that points down like it is drooping.'

The King only looked at him, amused, when Frerin finished his speech. Dragging his chair closer to Frerin's cot, the King held out an expectant hand to Frerin. Though he was wary of what the King is capable of, Frerin placed his hand in the elf-king's hand and watched as his hand was inspected for something the exiled prince did not know.

'You have the hands of a gwyllion but you are shorter than them, you are taller than a gnome or dwarf but shorter than a fairshee.' The King told him with a raised brow. ' _What_ are you?'

'I barely even know any of these creatures you had named!' Frerin threw his hands up in frustration before falling back against the pillows behind him. 'From the moment I had woken, I have heard of creatures I do not even comprehend or know of!'

'You do not belong here.' The King told him as if stating a simple fact he had known from the very beginning. 'Whatever world you had come from, I will not pry but know that the Lords and Ladies of Creation had seen you in your time of need and had reached through the Sapphire Bridge to bring you to Sestavar.'

'And that is a normal occurrence?' Frerin asked sarcastically.

King Adanion paused before meeting the dwarf prince's gaze. 'No.' The King told him. 'These were the bedtime stories my mother had told me. The Sapphire Bridge is a constellation that is a constant to us even at daytime and it is said to take you to worlds if it feels your need for it.' At that, he chuckled. 'Would it be true, I would have stolen my people away at night to take them somewhere safe.'

Frerin frowned in concern as the King's words registered in Frerin's mind. 'Is something the matter, Your Majesty?'

All too soon, the King rose and shook his head. 'This is a matter I believe you do not have the right to know of.' He told Frerin, his tone firm. 'Just know that if we tell you to flee, then you _must_ do so. The Kind Lady spared your life, I shall do all I can to ensure you _and_ all within this palace survives.'

Bowing, the King excused himself just as three equally tall beings with varying hair colours and garbs approached him, each saying something too fast and hushed for the exiled prince to understand.

Left alone once more, Frerin kept himself distracted until a healer came with a hot stew and bread for his dinner.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

His saviour came to him when it was the dead of night.

Frerin was not sleeping after attempting to do so and waking up with tears streaming down his face as he recalled his death with the horrified shout of his elder brother ringing in his ears. That was how he was found by Aelinor, awake and humming the song he and his brother had made to remember their home.

'That's a beautiful melody.' She complimented him politely.

Frerin smiled though it lacked the warmth he managed to dredge up prior that nightmare. 'Thank you, child.' He mumbled before he returned to his humming.

'I apologise for taking so long.' Aelinor told him, her voice hushed. 'My mentor refused to have me visit when I had yet to sleep in my bed properly.'

'Your mentor is wise.'

'Unfortunately, I had decided that no sleep shall come to me until I ensure to it that you are alright.' She added with a small smile. 'How are you faring, Sir Thráinul?' She asked him.

'Homesick.' He replied, his tone dulling slightly.

'I'm sorry.'

Looking at the young prophet, Frerin gave her a sombre smile. 'You had done nothing.' He told her as he looked outside of the stained glass windows of the Healing Hall. 'I see no reason for you to apologise.'

He knew he may have caused the child to have grown uncomfortable in his presence and he felt guilt well up within him. He was just about to apologise when she spoke in a rush.

'Do you wish to be alone?' The young prophet blurted out. 'I would understand if you do and I will not be upset over such a thing.'

'No, please stay.' Frerin rushed to speak and when he realised what he asked of the prophet, he grimaced. 'I am simply unsure where to proceed with this life I now have.'

'You can always begin again.' His companion told him. 'Find a home, start a trade, make new friends, start a family...'

'I'm afraid I was in the process of that before I fell.' Frerin replied with a bitter smile.

Another silence.

'I'm sorry.' Was the hushed reply. 'Do you wish to talk about it?' She asked quietly.

Frerin shook his head. 'Not yet, perhaps someday. But not _this_ moment.'

His companion nodded. 'Would you like me to distract you from those thoughts?' She asked instead.

Frerin looked at his companion and saw an earnestness in her dark eyes that he did not see in the presence of strangers. He was surprised at how she seemed to be so eager to try and speak with him when he read the opposite in her body language. Unsure of what answer she expected, Frerin just shrugged though he had a smile on his lips.

'By all means.'

He watched as his companion brought her chair closer to him, her expression was the awkward expression of one who was clearly unused to speaking and the prince understood her current difficulty. Granted, his elder brother had a more confident appearance in spite of his difficulty with speeches but Frerin knew of that obstacle of Thorin's nonetheless.

'Please tell me that night tales exist where you are from.' The prophet said with a nervous smile. 'Otherwise, I'm afraid I will be quite useless in this endeavour.'

Frerin chuckled and nodded. 'Oh aye, faerie stories exist in Arda.' He told her.

The prophet let out a sigh and nodded. 'There was a game I used to play with some prophets in my early days,' she started, her hands twisting the fabric of her gown as she spoke, 'it would involve one person starting the story and the tale would be passed to another for it to be continued. We can end it however we like.'

'And...you wish to play this game?' Frerin asked slowly. 'With me?'

'You and I are the only sophonts present, correct?'

Nodding, the dwarf prince gestured for her to begin.

'Once, in a land unexplored, a woodcutter lived atop a hill with his house forever bathed in moonlight. Every morning - though he is never sure if it _was_ morning for himself - he would trek down the hill and into the forest where fireflies were the size of horses and elephants were as large as hunting dogs. He would brave through the strange forest for one treasure and one alone...' At that, Aelinor paused and looked at him expectantly.

Frerin nodded and tried to think of his continuation before he smiled. 'The treasure was simple for him. Every assumed morning he had, he wishes to see the Sun-Maiden that bathes the entire forest in her brilliant light. Granted, he needs to cover his eyes with cloth lest he be burnt by her light but he would walk through the dangers of this forest all to hear her sing.'

The prophet smiled widely and so, their game continued.

The two kept adding to the story of the woodcutter and sun-maiden. How the woodcutter had been listening to her songs for the better part of three years and had yearned to sing with her until he decided instead, to craft a magical violin from one of the forest's enchanted trees. Though he knew nothing of music, one slide from its bow and the violin would release the sweetest notes that flowers bloomed as if it were springtime. The woodcutter then proceeded to come to the forest just to play a tune that the sun-maiden had easily found words to turn it into a song. As the story progressed, Frerin found himself becoming more and more at ease with his companion and had even taken to attempting a few jokes with Aelinor as he waited for his turn. Though the prophet still had reservations about him, Frerin could see she was also starting to grow more at ease around his presence.

It was about to be Frerin's turn and he was about to begin explaining how the sun-maiden began seeking out the woodcutter when he froze at the sight of something coming to the window.

Moving on instinct, Frerin pushed Aelinor down to the floor and rolled off the cot as well, gritting his teeth as his body protested to the abuse it had taken.

The next thing he knew, a roaring blast struck the stained glass window before him and he felt the heat of fire as it entered the Healing Hall. Sitting up, Frerin hissed as he felt glass embedding his palm the moment he pushed himself up.

'Aelinor?' He called out, looking around the flames that were beginning to engulf the walls of the Healing Hall. Panicking when his companion did not answer, Frerin stood and looked around the fiery room as he called for her. 'Child, where are you!'

'Here.' Aelinor's meek voice sounded from the other side of his cot and Frerin held back a relieved laugh.

Rushing to the other side, he noted the wide-eyed look in Aelinor and knew he recognised it too well.

_The Sacking of Erebor._

Shaking his head, Frerin grabbed Aelinor by the arm and pulled at her for her to rise.

'What's happening?' He hissed as Aelinor rose up, albeit shakily.

Looking at him for a brief moment, Aelinor ran to the window to look out for something the dwarf prince cannot see. Whatever it was she was searching for, she seemed to have found it for she blanched at the sight and stumbled back.

'Child?' The dwarf prince tried again.

He watched the prophet's unsteady breaths and Frerin worried she would hyperventilate. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, he almost jerked away as Aelinor looked at him with eyes that were welling up with frightened tears.

'They have come.'

Confusion ran through Frerin at her ominous words. 'Who, child? Who is your people's enemy?'

' _Kholis_.'


	5. IV: The Kingdom's Fall

'Child?' I felt Sir Thráinul's grip on me tighten minutely and I focused on him best I could in spite of the burning heat that was taking over the Healing Hall. 'Child, I understand the horror you are feeling right now. Truly, I _do_. But now, we must run.'

For a moment, I did not register what he meant. All that filled my head was the panicked thoughts and realisation that the salamanders had come and that Shyael's vision she had told me only a short time back had come to pass.

Visal is burning.

' _Child!_ ' It was Sir Thráinul's voice that dragged me out of the trance, the sharpness was enough to keep me focused on him.

'To the door!' He told me as he pulled at my robes before leading me to the Healing Halls' door and throwing his weight against it. I held back a relieved sob when the door opened, but the noise that left me was one of despair the moment I beheld the battle taking place in the palace halls.

Centauroi and earth-elfen soldiers filled the hallways, their swords clashed against the flaming weapons of the fire-breathers, blood stained their armours - whether it is their kinsmen's blood or that of the foes' I cannot tell - and some were already sporting wounds of varying degrees. I froze at the sight and I could feel the horror coursing through me but all too soon, my companion snatched my sleeve and began dragging me through a different path, shouting for me to keep up. Though my legs were longer than his, I found myself being outrun by my far shorter companion. How he did that, I will never know.

He stopped abruptly when we came upon a door and I paused at the sight of it.

This was where the ones in seclusion are.

'Child, is this door unlocked?' Sir Thráinul asked me, his tone urgent.

Hesitantly, I brought up a hand and rapped my knuckles against the wood in the pattern Teroth had taught me.

'Teroth?' I called out hesitantly. 'Teroth, are you there?'

I was not expecting the door to open at all. I was expecting the salamanders to have come to slaughter me and my companion. That Teroth had managed to escape already.

And yet, the door opened and I found Teroth's pale grey eyes looking at me in disbelief.

'Linor.' He breathed out.

Without warning, he pulled me in and without further thought, I did the same with Sir Thráinul and the next thing we knew, Halor had thrown my companion away from me and was covering my mouth with my veil, muffling my whimpers.

'Hush, Aelinor.' Halor hissed to me, his white eyes flashing in warning. 'If you do not wish to be killed today then stay your tongue.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Frerin scowled at the elf that had pushed his companion against the wall, clearly attempting to suffocate her. Struggling to his feet once more, Frerin cleared his throat to get his attention.

'Might I kindly ask you to unhand my companion?' He ground out. 'I'm afraid she does not seem to appreciate being suffocated.'

However, the moment he spoke, the dwarf prince found a hand being placed upon his mouth and Frerin moved on instinct by leaning forward slightly before striking whoever was behind him with the use of his head. He heard the satisfying crack of a nose breaking and Frerin hurriedly moved away from his captor, glaring at the insolent boy that dared try to capture him.

'Try that again, _boy_ ,' Frerin spat out, 'and you will find me to be more dangerous than whatever dangers lie beyond this room.'

The boy only shot him a dark glare - it would have been impressive were his hair not a soft shade of _pink_ \- before he stood up, a hand covering the bleeding mess that Frerin had made of his nose. The exiled prince did not regret his action and watched him warily.

'I think it best you release my companion lest you wish to see what I am capable of.'

'Will you _shut up_.' The other elf hissed at him, his eyes of pure white being focused upon him for a moment. 'Just stay _silent_ unless you want us discovered and killed.'

'Then tell _that_ to my companion!' He snapped, gesturing to Aelinor who was watching everything happen with wide eyes. 'She does not need to be suffocated just so she would remain silent!'

The other elf looked at him before releasing Aelinor who collapsed to the floor, trembling.

Frerin was about to rush to her aid when the boy that dared to silence him had gotten to her before he did.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

'Come, Linor.' Teroth, helped me sit up and he rubbed my back, his brows knitted together in concern. 'You look a mess.' He told me with a weak smile.

I offered him a weak smile. 'No worse a mess than you, 'Roth.' I replied.

It was only when Teroth helped me stand that I realised some of our numbers were missing.

'Where is Dagadan, Ilyarana, Oracle Chasianna and Oracle Aralas?' I asked, dread pooling at the pit of my stomach. 'And Seers Quaela, Finion and Magor?'

Teroth placed both hands on my shoulders and he raised his brows at me. 'Linor. _Breathe_.'

As he had done before, he took in a deep breath and waited until I mimicked him before he spoke. 'Dagadan had gone to fetch Oracle Chasianna, Ilyarana was with Oracle Aralas to consult with the royal advisors about one of her visions.'

'And the Seers?'

'Seer Quaela had gone into the city earlier this morn, I do not know their fate.' Teroth told me grimly. 'Frankly, I have no desire to. Seers Finion and Magor are in the war council, Lord of Gates and Blind Father only knows what had become of them now.'

I nodded, my heart still pounding wildly within me. Swallowing past the fear that I could feel was consuming me, I focused on Teroth and winced at his bloodied face.

'I'm so sorry for what Sir Thráinul had done,' I told him as I moved to wipe away the blood with my veil. 'I do not think he planned to do anything malicious to you.' I hurried to tell my fellow prophet.

Teroth snorted, wincing at the noise he made before he shook his head slightly. 'He was reasonably malicious.' He replied dryly as he helped me stand. 'For now, we can only hope to wait for the others' arrival.'

'Hope?' Sir Thráinul asked incredulously. 'Why must we wait here when there are now three able-bodied elves here larger than those horse-human hybrids that can fight them of?'

Teroth and I exchanged worried looks before Halor stepped in to speak for us.

'Simple. Those with the Sight do not kill.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Frerin looked at the three elves before him before he groaned and ran a hand through his hair only to freeze when he realised his beads were not there.

' _Khakf_.' He muttered. ' _Why_ in Mahal's name do you not kill? Is it for some self-righteous reason that only you-'

'We kill and it taints us.' Aelinor cut him off, her voice coming out in a rush. 'Our souls, our gift, _everything_. Once blood is spilt by us, all we can see are the worst possible outcomes, we would see _nothing_ else.'

Frerin looked at each of them and he felt frustration grow within him. He cannot fault them for being careful with their abilities but with each of them being unable to kill, much less fight, he knew they would be found and slaughtered in only a matter of moments.

'Are there repercussions to fighting in self-defence?' He asked carefully. 'Injuring but not killing?'

Concerned looks were exchanged and Frerin was tempted to snap at them before he took in a slow breath and counted the seconds that passed until the eldest elf among the three - the one that had attempted to suffocate Aelinor - stepped forward.

'As long as we do not take a life, I think we shall be able to manage.' He spoke stiffly, visibly uncomfortable with having to address Frerin.

He would simply have to deal with it. Frerin had no time to waste if he was to find a way to rescue these three and the others if what the boy had said was true. Where their king was in their time of need, Frerin did not know. For the time being, they will simply have to make do with an exiled prince from a mountain kingdom that is nonexistent in this realm.

'Very well then,' he muttered an oath under his breath before gesturing to the door, 'we best get out and I shall see about acquiring weapons for all of us.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Adanion fought through the crowds of panicked nobles and seers to reach his son, his hand outstretched for the younger elf to take hold of.

'Larethian!'

'Father!'

Relieved, the king pushed his way to where he heard his son's voice. The moment he caught sight of his child's silver hair, he pulled the younger elf into his embrace and took in a deep breath.

'You should have gone with your mother.' He muttered under his breath. 'With the other members of the court that had joined the mass evacuation.'

'To Uncle Amthalion in Credal?' His son asked with a raised brow. 'I think not.'

Without further words, Adanion watched as his son unsheathed his sword, his expression already set with that hard-headed determination his beloved Nimel often bore when she knew she would fight to get her way. Adanion wanted nothing more than to see his son safe from harm and from what he knew was likely to be certain death.

Unfortunately, Larethian took his duties as the Crown Prince of Visal seriously and was not one to abandon his kingdom in their time of need.

That was how the King of Visal found himself giving directions to his son so Larethian may be able to lead the rest of the nobility out of the palace and into safety.

'But what of the battle raging outside?' His heir asked.

'Do not worry. Follow my directions, we have guides and allies that will protect you all until dawn arrives.' Adanion assured him. 'Once it is dawn, you are to make for Credal, am I clear?'

Larethian nodded. 'Your will be done, Father.'

Unsheathing his own sword, Adanion threw open the doors of the council chamber where he was holding a meeting with his war council. The noise was enough to draw the attention of the salamanders of Kholis. Standing tall, Adanion looked at one of the fire-breathing sophonts.

'If it is war you seek, then I highly suggest you cut off this kingdom's head.' He said in so calm a manner that even he found himself surprised.

The salamander he addressed chuckled and tilted its reptilian head before he made to stalk forward, its eyes of ember burning with the challenge the king himself had presented.

'Impertinent King,' he hissed as he brought up his sword aflame with magick fire to clash against Adanion's own blade of enchanted steel, 'your kingdom already burns and yet here you are behaving as if you still have power over anything.'

Pushing against the flaming sword, Adanion caught sight of the other fire-breathers eyeing his seers, council and his son. Gritting his teeth, the silver-haired king pushed his weight against the salamander and swung his blade.

With one salamander killed, Adanion met his son's gaze for a moment before he focused on their oncoming enemy.

'Kill me and be done with this war.' He spat out, anger boiling through his veins. 'But first, let us see if you would even be able to reach me lest you wish to see _your_ head cut off.'

Knowing his taunts would be enough to rile up the hot-blooded sophonts, Adanion sped down the halls and hurriedly began avoiding the blasts of red fire being spat in his direction.

_Gentle Mother protect you and Blind Father guide you, Larethian.  
May the Lord of Gates allow us to meet again in our lives to come._

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Frerin looked at each of his current companions and he sighed. He had led them out of their chamber to seek weapons and they were greeted with a grisly sight. The half-human, half-horse hybrids had been burned or slaughtered severely and the reptilian looking creatures - ironically called salamanders by his companions - scattered the floor as well though their corpses were in lesser numbers than the former creature's. To see such carnage was something he was unfazed by even if the creatures were not something he was familiar with but the moment he looked behind him he was met with varying expressions of grief and horror.

'You will have to swallow that fear.' Frerin heard himself say, his tone blank. 'Today, you will be soldiers and that would mean using your fallen comrades' weapons.'

Approaching three of the horse-human hybrids, Frerin retrieved their swords and went to the three elves, handing them one. Though he noted how Aelinor hesitantly took hers with the use of her veil. Frerin did not comment on it and instead looked through the corpses to find something for himself.

'What can kill these fire-breathing worms?' He asked, his voice coming across as if he had spoken from a great distance.

'They die like any sophont. Choose whatever weapon you need.' It was the older elf, Halor, that replied and Frerin nodded.

Though he would have gone for the horse-human hybrid's sword, Frerin caught sight of the sword of the reptilian creatures.

It was made of black metal and aflame with a fire he did not know well.

Without thinking, he bent down and took the weapon.

It did not burn him like he was expecting.

'Sir Thráinul?' Aelinor's voice broke through his fog and Frerin looked at the young prophet and saw the fear and worry in her eyes.

'I shall use the enemy's weapon.' He explained calmly before he began leading the three elves through halls he knew nothing of.

He would have spoken to the marble walls were it not screaming at him in fear and chaos.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Adanion collapsed against the wall as the burning blade of a salamander buried itself into his flesh. Breathing heavily, the king looked at the foot-soldier in disdain as he forced himself to rise once more, his sword held tightly in his hand.

'It would take more than that to fell me.' He spat out.

The salamander laughed, it was a cold and dark sort that settled deep into his very bones. 'And why would I need to fell you, O King?' He asked mockingly. 'I just need to injure you enough to kill you.'

'Then do it.' He taunted, noting the way the salamander's eyes seemed to flash in anger. 'Or are you enough of a coward to strike me then run back to your commander claiming heroship for something you were unable to see through? I killed your brothers and sisters easily enough yet you seem-'

Without warning, Adanion was struck by the salamander with the use of his gauntlet. Crying out in pain, the king tried to hold his own only for the soldier to disarm him with two moves. Kicking Adanion to the ground, the king was about to attempt to escape when the salamander pinned him to the ground with the use of his flaming sword, causing him to let out a scream as the burning blade pierced his shoulder.

'You were saying, Fallen King?' The soldier taunted, his tongue coming out to hiss at the earthborn elf.

Adanion was unable to focus on his foe as he was taunted and he could feel his vision fading in and out as his foe leant down, clawed fingers tracing the flesh of his throat.

'You will either die by blood or fire, O King.' The soldier drawled. 'Which is a more preferable method to you?'

Adanion was about to speak when a sword impaled the salamander that was only moments away from killing him. Adanion recognised the sword as his and when the salamander fell, he recognised his saviour as well.

Despair filled the king when he saw the horrified gaze of Oracle Aralas who still held the king's sword that was now dripping red with blood.

'Lady of Mirrors, forgive me my trespasses.' The oracle muttered as he cast aside the blade and rushed to Adanion's side where he proceeded to pull out the fiery weapon and tossed it to the side.

'What have you done?' Adanion panted out as the oracle helped him sit up, wincing as he felt the burns on his shoulder. He knew there were burns upon his neck and likely on one side of his face, but he focused himself with worrying over his oracle. 'You know the price you must pay.' He tried to keep control of his words even though it came out slurred.

In spite of his words, Aralas did not look fazed at what he had done.

'I had seen my first death in this palace tonight, Your Majesty.' He said, hushed. 'I would rather not see the fall of my king if I can help it.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Frerin moved on instinct as he heard the noise Aelinor made. Ever since they had gone and explored through the halls in search of the others, Frerin had learned of each of his companions' strengths.

Combat was not Aelinor's strength.

At least, not combat that must be controlled or planned.

She was the sort to move on instinct and it was made clear when she would evade the blades of the reptilian creatures but was clear that she did not know how to block the swords being aimed to harm her.

Cursing under his breath, Frerin ran and impaled the creature with the flaming sword the dwarf prince had claimed before pulling it down, partially bisecting him. Stumbling back as he heard its agonised screams, Frerin looked at Aelinor who looked beyond shaken and was only holding onto the sword he had given her.

'Aelinor,' he called to her, 'give the boy your sword.'

For a moment, he saw a readiness to argue but all too soon, it was gone. Quietly, she gave the pink-haired boy the sword and ducked her head. He will teach her the finer art of self-defence later.

When they are all safe from these dangers he will see to it they all know how to protect themselves.

'Halor,' he looked at the eldest elf among them and jerked his head in the direction of the hall, 'lead the way to where your companions are.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Ilyarana was dead.

She had apparently been the first to kill a soldier of Kholis when the attack begun and so, she paid the price with her life when the salamanders caught up to her and Aralas after they ran.

Aralas had looked to be so filled with self-loathing as he relayed the events to Adanion that the king held the oracle for as long as he dared before he reminded the oracle that they had to continue on.

'Where are the others?' The oracle asked. 'The Seers and noble-folk? And the Crown Prince?'

'All safe now.' Adanion responded as he leaned his weight against the oracle. 'I gave him instructions and he knows better than to jeopardise his people.'

Aralas nodded.

In silence, the two continued to walk through the halls in hopes of being able to reach Adanion's private study where his own escape route would be there. But with each passing moment, Adanion grew more aware of the many fires being set by their foes and his own hope for their survival dwindles further into despair as he thinks of the possibility that he may die alongside Aralas.

His death was one he accepted.

But he had made a vow to see to it that the rest of those within the palace and his kingdom would live to see the next day.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Halor led us back to the meditation room.

It felt like a millennium had passed since I had been in this room.

The sight of Chasianna and Dagadan seated beside one another was a relief I was unable to articulate in thought then or now. All I knew was that the moment my gaze fell upon them, I felt relief flood through me at the assurance that the mentor I had come to see as a mother was still alive. And even Dagadan's survival was a comfort for though he was not the most kindly disposed, he was still good at heart.

Hurrying towards Chasianna, I fell upon my knees and removed my circlet and veil to be able to take her hands into my own without risk of my flesh touching hers.

'Chasianna.' I breathed out, squeezing her hands gently.

My voice must have pulled her from wherever it was her mind had retreated to for the moment she met my gaze, she smiled at me and I could see tears glistening in her eyes.

'Aelinor.' Her voice trembled as she pulled me into her embrace, her hold on me tight. 'My little mouse.'

Distantly, I was aware of Halor's voice as he reunited with his own pupil along with Dagadan's report of what had happened and assurances that they had been unfound still.

'-was a miracle how the fire-breathers had not yet discovered us here.' came Dagadan's comment.

I wanted to block out the world. To sink into the comfort of Chasianna's warmth and allow myself to breathe for even a moment without feeling ashes and smoke and fear suffocate me. I wanted to be allowed selfishness for this moment.

But I knew this was not to be.

Not if we wanted to see tomorrow.

'Your miracle may have just ended, boy.' Came Sir Thráinul's voice. 'For I hear your foes' hissing shrieks and they grow closer by the second.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **TRANSLATIONS:**  
>  **Khakf.** _\- Shit._


	6. V: Dwelling In Darkness

It was chaos.

Teroth grit his teeth as he brought his sword up against the soldier that attempted to strike him down. Beside him, he was aware of Dagadan fighting against the other salamanders but he was unable to keep much focus aside from the single one he was fighting. Behind him was Chasianna and Aelinor with Halor covering the other end. The dwarf that had broken his nose - a thing the prophet had decided was something he would discuss with the short fellow once all is said and done - was finishing off their foes provided they stall long enough.

Teroth could see the frustration in his face every time they have to call to him and the young prophet could not blame him.

Being in the company of unguarded prophets and oracles alike must be grating to an experienced warrior.

'Teroth!' Aelinor's voice brought him out of the battle he was in and he ran from the soldier when he saw his companions leaving. Glancing behind, he saw the salamander brought down by their short companion. Assured that the experienced warrior among them will be alright, Teroth followed the others through the halls.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Aralas had managed to locate the King's private study.

Granted, it was at the price of further lives the oracle had had to take but he found that he no longer flinched whenever a salamander was felled. The oracle knew the price he had to pay, he also knew that night terrors of what he had done shall come back to haunt his dreams. But for now? He cast his gaze at the injured monarch and the oracle felt his nausea at the sight of King Adanion's burnt flesh and singed scalp return.

As of the moment, he was resolved to see to it that his king would live through the night.

Setting King Adanion down on the settee pushed against the wall of the study, Aralas hurried as he began pushing the King's desk towards the door. It was a blessing that the table was not made of any heavy stone or any such weighty material. As he finally settled it in front of the doors, Aralas looked around the study in search of more things to barricade the door with when the King rose up and waved him away.

'That should be enough, Aralas.' King Adanion told him, his voice rasping and weary. 'I am certain that we will not have to stay here for too long.'

Aralas was about to object to the King's decision to exert any sort of energy but Adanion only moved past him and towards a tapestry telling the tale of Visal's Founding. Tense, the oracle watched as his king brought up a shaking hand to his burnt flesh shining red with blood and though the oracle feared for the monarch's consciousness, he stood still as Adanion pushed the tapestry aside and smeared his blood-stained hands across the white marble wall.

'Your Majesty, what-'

Aralas' inquiry died in his lips as the wall slid open revealing a tunnel leading to Blind Father only knew where.

'A safeguard.' Adanion rasped out as the oracle rushed to the king's side to help support him. 'Only in times of trouble will this door be opened, what other reason would I have to readily smear my blood upon the walls?' The king asked with a humourless smile.

'How long is the tunnel?' Aralas asked as he helped Adanion into the tunnel, about to find a way to close the opening.

'Long enough to take us to the forest.' Adanion replied as he smeared his hand against the wall once more, closing the opening. 'Our allies await us, though the dryads must return to their wards come moonfall.'

Aralas grit his teeth and nodded.

'Then we haven't time to waste.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

'Are you even sure you know where to go?' Frerin panted out as he struggled to catch his breath.

'I swear to you, I know where I am leading you all!' Halor snapped back as he took yet another turn.

The chaotic battle against the reptilian beasts felt unending to the exiled dwarf prince and the longer they ran, the more convinced he was that these oracles and prophets had not set out of the palace walls in a long time. Halor, the one leading them, had taken several turns through the halls and all they had come across were more of the fire-breathing beasts he had had to dispose of the moment they came near any of his companions. Their next turn, however, proved to have a more hopeful outcome as Frerin caught sight of a gate in the far distance.

His hope was crushed when he caught sight of the salamanders standing guard, multiple corpses littered the ground near them.

'That is not where we shall go to.' Halor's voice cut through his thoughts and Frerin frowned in confusion as the oracle guided him and the others into a chamber.

Frerin was about to protest the decision when he met the oracle's harsh gaze. He recognised that surety in a life that felt too far for him to grasp. Those eyes made him recall his elder brother and he pressed his lips together before he entered the room as well.

It was nothing remarkable. A storeroom filled with wine barrels, preservatives and dried nuts and fruits with some sacks of flour piled on top of one another pushed at the corner. Frerin highly doubted there would be an escape for anyone in this trap. This concern he relayed to Halor who only looked at him incredulously before turning his focus on the others who had sat down on the ground save for the pink-haired lad who was groping around in the dark.

'The servants had shown Teroth a path they had made long ago to shorten their journey in here.' The oracle explained to him. 'He told this to me while we were running from the fire-breathers.'

'Teroth is quite an amiable young man that he was even shown this path.' The female oracle, Chasianna, added with a small smile.

'A gift that proves advantageous to us now.' A prophet, the one Aelinor had called Dagadan, muttered. 'Provided Teroth develop the skills needed to see in the dark.'

Frerin raised a brow but held his tongue in regards to their helplessness in the dark. He knew full well that the elves of Arda were capable of seeing in the dark but the elves of this realm seemed to be missing a great many gifts Eru's children had been gifted with. It was only fortunate that they had a son of Mahal with them.

'What path are you seeking, boy?' Frerin called out as he marched towards Teroth.

The pink-haired boy turned his head towards where Frerin stood though the dwarf prince could tell he was not seen by the prophet.

'The servant boy I spoke to, Faelar, he told me that he sneaks out of the palace through a stationary barrel into a tunnel that had been made by servants from long ago to have a few moments of respite.' He explained haltingly.

The boy prophet, Dagadan, let out a derisive snort. 'Teroth, the boy might have just deceived you.' The youth told him wryly. 'Has it ever occurred to you that he only told you this so that you would stop pestering him?'

Already, Frerin could feel the tension growing between both men and he sighed. 'Whether it is a lie or not, we must at least affirm its existence or lack thereof before mocking Master Teroth.' He said as calmly as he could.

Turning to look at the young prophet, Frerin gestured for him to go first before he recalled the youth's inability to see in the dark. Sighing to himself, Frerin simply moved past Teroth and toward the wine barrels stacked against the wall. It is likely one of those and seeing as the dwarf prince figured it might be expected for the rest of the barrels above the bottom would be more or less wine so that the higher ranks would not grow suspicious, Frerin took to rapping his knuckles against the bottom-most barrels in search of a hollow-sounding knock. It took him six tries before he came upon a hollow barrel and Frerin felt hope flare up within him as he began checking the barrel for any way to open it if it was the door that shall lead them out to safety. It took him a fair while of groping about the barrel before he felt something akin to a latch. Holding his breath, Frerin carefully unlatched the barrel and he watched with a relief he had been unable to feel ever since this accursed night began as the barrel opened and he saw a tunnel that looked large enough for he and the other elves to crawl through.

'I have found it.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Aralas and Adanion had been shuffling through the tunnel for a fair while when the oracle heard something moving in the darkness as well. Stiffening, Aralas held tightly onto his king and tried to move him along as quickly as possible, the weight of Adanion's sword heavy in his hand.

The sound in the darkness drew closer.

Aralas felt his jaw clench as he brought up the king's sword and prepared himself to fight whatever foe had come to threaten the life of his king. Closer still the sound came and the oracle identified it as the sound of footsteps. It was sure and measured and Aralas narrowed his eyes in the darkness, praying for the gift of sight in the abyssal dark so he may protect his companion without fail.

'Who comes?' He called out, pointing the king's sword out, praying it will be enough to deter the intruder.

There was silence.

And then, a boyish chuckle filled with the confidence of youthfulness. 'Peace, Oracle Aralas,' Crown Prince Larethian said, 'I had only come here to fetch my father in hopes that he yet lives.'

Aralas dropped his sword in relief.

'Come,' Larethian said, 'our people await us.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

'How much longer must we crawl in this blasted hole?' Dagadan muttered as he pulled himself along with the use of his elbows.

I pressed my lips together as I tried to stop any complaint from leaving my lips. It was difficult enough to try and avoid touching the walls with my bare hands, I had no right to complain about anything.

'Child,' Sir Thráinul called from behind me. 'how do you fare?'

I faltered for a few moments from where I was crawling behind Chasianna. I did not know how best to answer this inquiry. Especially right now. I still lived, but my heart constricts at the thought of what I had witnessed. I had no reason to have such horrors impact me, yet I feel it deep within my very soul as if I had gone through such a pain as well.

'I do not know.' I finally told him as I kept my gaze ahead though I saw nothing but a blinding darkness that threatened to suffocate all in its path. 'I genuinely do not know.'

Sir Thráinul kept silent after that.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Aralas stumbled out of the tunnel, his eyes taking time to adjust to the world bathed with moonlight. Beside him, he could hear the Crown Prince speaking to his father and the oracle found it unnecessary for him to keep listening to what father and son had to tell one another. Muttering an excuse, Aralas left the two and looked over where they had come upon.

Wherever they were, they were no longer in the palace.

Looking behind him, Aralas caught sight of a wall, but it was in no way the same texture or appearance of the palace walls. In fact, it looked like they had managed to find their way nearer to the forest.

'We best continue on our way.' The Crown Prince told him, surprising Aralas at the silence of his footsteps. 'Father is injured and weakened and I would rather not have him collapse too far from help.'

Looking at Larethian carefully, Aralas wanted nothing more than to ask the prince what help they had managed to find but he chose not to. Their current location may be far from the palace but one can never be too safe. After everything that had happened in this lone night, he did not doubt that the likelihood of them encountering a salamander may still be as probable as when they were still within the palace. Gesturing for the prince to lead the way, Aralas returned to the king's side and offered himself as support to the king.

'Thank you, Aralas.' His Majesty told him, his voice quiet. 'Had you not saved me, I would not have seen my son again.'

Aralas was silent and only offered the king a smile in response to his gratitude.

'I can only wish that Chasianna and Halor had managed to rescue the little ones.'

The oracle stopped in his tracks.

'I...beg your pardon, Your Majesty?' He asked, ignoring the tightening in his chest at the thought.

A grim expression came upon the king's face before he met Aralas' gaze. 'Chasianna was in mediation, waiting for Aelinor to return to bed when the first attack took place. Halor, Teroth and Dagadan were all in seclusion.'

'Do they have any guards posted at the doors?' Aralas asked, his voice coming out in a rush of fear. 'They may be facing their death!'

A hand came up to cup his face and he was met with King Adanion's gaze once more and he saw a sorrow deep within his eyes. 'Aralas, it may already be too late.'

For a moment, Aralas was willing to believe his king. To leave it be and pray that the Kind Lady retrieves their souls to take them to the After.

For a moment, he allowed the beginning of grief to curl its tendrils round him.

But then he remembered his Sight and he sucked in a sharp breath.

He was Tainted.

Spoiled.

Cracked.

But he would have no visions if the ones he thinks of are already dead and that is a hope he can cling to.

Closing his eyes, Aralas thought of his fellow oracles, reaching for the faint curling wisps of the Future and grasping it best he could. Clenching his jaw, Aralas stood still, waiting for the vision to come.

And come it did.

With eyes of glowing white, Aralas witnessed Chasianna being felled by a fire-breather, Halor fighting to protect Teroth and Aelinor with a hand amputated, half his face burnt and what appeared to be a crossbreed of a dwarf and a gwyllion laid dead before him. Abruptly, he pulled himself out of his vision, trembling at the carnage that he had already seen and he took in as deep a breath as he can manage.

'I must go.'

A disbelieving expression was the answer the king gave him. 'Aralas, you had just escaped-'

'And I will do so again.' He interrupted. 'Forgive me, Your Majesty, but my conscience will never be silenced if I do not do anything to protect my kin from our foes.'

For a moment, Aralas was certain that the king shall object.

But all he did was bow his head. 'Then you make a finer warrior than I had.' King Adanion murmured quietly.

'Bring them here, Aralas.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

As I managed to come out of the tunnel, Teroth was right behind me as he helped to steady me after what felt like an eternity of crawling through the crudely made tunnel with the use of our forearms. Smiling in thanks, I turned my attention to where we ended up in.

'It seems to be the path to the capital.' Teroth said, his eyes fixed on the blazing city that was once lively with lights and jubilation only a day ago. 'The servants must have used this for whenever they just wanted a night out.'

'And now it's no more.' It was undeniable for any of us.

Visal was no more.

And yet I found myself unable to cry at the sight.

I felt the tightness in my throat that precedes my tears and my chest hurts as if a hand had come and gripped it tightly with an iron fist, but no tears fell. Somehow, the inability was something that either did not bother me or has not yet sunk into my mind. The sight of the burning capital was a captivating horror, an abomination that marred beauty but an abomination that captures your sight. And we were witness to it.

'What now?' I heard myself ask softly.

'Now?' Sir Thráinul echoed. 'Now we move forward.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Teroth took the lead with Halor and Dagadan guarding him when he explained how he knew the grounds decently.

'Remember the uncharted forest that was separated by the wall of our private gardens?' Teroth asked me, looking behind for a moment. I nodded.

I don't think too much of the uncharted forest but we knew of its existence. I suppose at this moment, it is a blessing that such a forest existed so close to us. As I walked, I noticed Halor constantly looking behind him to check on Chasianna and I bit my lip. Ever since we were reunited, Chasianna and I had kept close, neither of us wanted to lose each other and I suppose I was being selfish for doing so. Speeding up my steps, I began walking beside Teroth and ducked my head down.

My abrupt approach was not unnoticed by my friend and he brushed the back of his hand against my sleeve with a small smile.

'We'll be alright, 'Linor.' He told me softly. 'We are not in the immediate sights of the fire-breathers, I highly doubt they would have even thought of checking our storeroom for that secret path.' Teroth continued reassuringly.

I nodded and kept close to him as we continued to walk on. I did not know what else to say in a moment like this. A moment of loss, of ruin and destruction. Teroth looked hopeful as we walked and as he took a turn towards what I recognised was the uncharted forest, he began talking about the future. I felt a small, hesitant smile growing on my lips as I listened to him.

'-could be a baker, you always did say you liked that pastime.' Teroth suggested with a smile. 'As for me, my mother told me that I had a way with farming like my elder brothers and fathers so perhaps I will do just that!'

My brows went up when I heard him mention his family. In the two centuries I had spent in the palace, I had never heard of a single tale from any of the Prophets' pasts, not even the Oracles or Seers. It was like an unspoken rule to leave behind all that was past and to move forward. To hear him speak of his family was something personal and yet, he looked like he had told me something that was not as private as it had been.

'You are from a different kingdom, then?' I asked softly as I hid my hands within my sleeves. 'Visal had not yet legalised polygamy for all our peace and acceptance.'

Teroth shook his head. 'My parents are not married. They all just live together, share the taxes, raised us all. We are no lesser a family than any other.' He replied easily. 'Knowing my mother, she would have foreseen this war and I am positive that they are far from Visal now.' Turning to face me, Teroth smiled widely. 'Someday, 'Linor, you will meet them! I just _know_ Father, Mama and Baba will love you!'

I ducked my head and tried to tamp down the smile that threatened to overcome me. 'Oh, I highly doubt that, 'Roth.' I mumbled.

'Honest, 'Linor!' Teroth insisted, his pale grey eyes shining with eagerness. 'Knowing Mama, she would-'

'Teroth!' It was Halor's alarmed cry that stopped our gradually lightening moods and before I knew it, Teroth took me by the arm and pulled me away as we began running.

Behind me, I could hear Chasianna screaming and Halor shouting, I could hear Sir Thráinul saying something in the alien tongue of his home, I could hear the enraged hissed shrieks of the salamanders. But all I saw was the forestry engulfing me and Teroth as he pulled me into the forest, the centauroi guard sword held tightly in his untrained hands.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

It did not take too long for our legs to give out under us but when it did, we had managed to get reasonably far that we took comfort in our distance. Clutching onto Teroth's robes, I closed my eyes and let out a trembling breath.

'You don't think Oracles Halor and Chasianna are...'

Teroth looked at me and for a moment, I thought that he would affirm my worst fears before his grey eyes glowed with an unearthly light before dimming in only a few seconds. He had a reassuring smile as he held me close against him.

'Don't worry, 'Linor,' He told me, his voice quiet as he allowed me to curl against him, 'all will be well. You'll see.'

I was not even given a moment to believe my friend's words before the forest was set ablaze above us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case you guys are curious about everyone's heights, here they are!
> 
> Aelinor: In Sestavar - 7'6"  
> Teroth - 7'11"  
> Dagadan - 8'0"  
> Halor - 8'5"  
> Chasianna - 7'10"
> 
> Thorin - 4'10"  
> Frerin - 4'8"  
> Fili - 4'6"  
> Kili - 4'8"  
> Balin - 4'5"  
> Dwalin - 4'11"  
> Bofur - 4'8"  
> Bombur - 4'5"  
> Bifur - 4'10"  
> Oin - 4'9"  
> Gloin - 4'7"  
> Dori - 4'7"  
> Nori - 4'11"  
> Ori - 4'5"  
> Bilbo - 3'10"
> 
> * * *
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't hesitate to comment on this since it keeps me motivated! I hope you guys are liking what's happening so far!


	7. VI: Construction of Nightmares

Teroth felt his heart freeze at the blazing treetops that swept over the forest in only a matter of time. In only a matter of seconds, the safety he had thought they had found had been destroyed. Keeping Aelinor close, the prophet rose to his feet and proceeded to pull Aelinor back up and adjusting their veil to cover their nose and mouth.

'Try to keep your breathing in check, alright 'Linor?' He murmured as he wrapped an arm round their shoulder. 'I know the fear you feel, I'm afraid as well,' he said as he placed a hand on Aelinor's head to keep their head down, 'but we need to find an escape.'

Keeping his own head low, Teroth began leading Aelinor through the forest, his eyes trained on the forest floor as they wove through trees and shrubberies, their once pristine white robes becoming blackened by ash and soot. But through it all, all Teroth focused on was Aelinor's safety, his grip never loosening and his attention to them never wavering as he guided them to where he hoped all would be safe.

A river was bound to be nearby to signify the border of the homes of the hamadryads and dryads and he highly doubted that they would allow this force of destruction to reach the trees that housed the hamadryads' spirits.

'Almost there, 'Linor.' He gasped out, coughing as the smoke of the forest fire entered his mouth. 'The river is not far off.' He did not know that. He couldn't. But he could almost swear he could hear the rushing waters of one close by.

He could tell that Aelinor was already weakening with every step they took and he could not blame them, even he was struggling to breathe past the suffocating smoke and the fire's heat. Gritting his teeth, Teroth sped up their walk further praying to the Seafarer for guidance to safety in this unknown part of Visal. He did not know how long they had been running through the blazing forest but Teroth knew his own exhaustion was about to catch up to him when he stumbled over a tree root which led to him losing his hold of Aelinor, sending both of them sprawling onto the forest floor.

Struggling to rise, Teroth pushed himself back up and rushed to Aelinor's side, helping them sit up.

'Are you alright, 'Linor?' He asked softly, placing a hand on their shoulder.

Aelinor nodded, their eyes looking almost vacant for a short moment before it focused on him and they offered him a smile that barely reached their eyes.

'I think you found the water at least.' They mumbled.

Confused by what Aelinor told him, Teroth looked at Aelinor carefully before he noted how their head was tilted slightly towards the left. Trusting Aelinor's senses in this, the young prophet got to his feet and tried to see through the blaze of the forest.

'Stay here, keep your head down.' He heard himself tell them, a hand coming up to cover his nose and mouth. 'I'll be back.'

As he made to leave, he felt a tug on his robes and he looked at Aelinor once more, seeing their dark eyes and he saw the fear in them.

'Be careful, 'Roth.' They told him, their voice tight - whether it was with emotion or the fire's smoke, he will never know.

'When have I not been?' He replied, laying his hand upon Aelinor's veil for a moment before pulling away.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

It took a bit of walking for him but he did manage to find the river. He would have to return to Aelinor to lead them there but the assurance that they would be able to find safety soon filled him with a manic sort of relief that he felt a relieved, frantic laugh break through his lips when he caught sight of the river that was rushing through the forest, unbothered by the flames and unmarred by the falling debris. No doubt naiads live there. This means that they must not be far from where the forest's guardians lived.

Running his fingers through his hair, Teroth blew out a breath.

'Guardians of the water borders and residents of the river, hear my plea.' The prophet said as he knelt down on the riverbank and dipped his hands into the water. 'Visal had fallen. My companion and I seek sanctuary among the forest's guardians until dawn's coming.'

Not having the time to spare to wait for the naiads' response, Teroth stood back up and ran off to return to Aelinor.

'Linor!' He shouted, his voice almost being carried away by the roaring flames.

Dodging falling branches ablaze with the salamanders' flames, Teroth hissed when the flame and cinders scorched his bare feet. Pushing past the pain, Teroth continued to run until he caught sight of Aelinor's familiar figure. Slowing in his steps, Teroth watched as Aelinor got up, clearly preparing themself to search for him. He doubted he had been gone long but he knew Aelinor worried too much, they feared too much.

It was impossible not to read them easily after everything they had gone through.

'Linor.' He called out, making his voice as loud as he can, a hand coming up to offer to the white-haired prophet for surely their eyes would be burning due to the smoke. 'I found-'

'Boy, behind you!' Teroth froze when he heard the vaguely familiar voice of their short golden-haired companion and he looked around in search for him when he felt a burning pain explode at his back.

He did not realise he had screamed when that pain had struck him.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

I watched in horror as I saw Teroth crumple upon the ground when a blast of fire struck him. My lungs felt like they were hardly taking in anything anymore and I felt fear pulsing through me as I scrambled over to him, turning him upon his side and pushing his hair away from his face. I noticed how alert he seemed though his face crumpled into an expression of pain. Knowing I had no time to waste, I pulled him as far as I can, bringing my attention to wherever that fireblast came from.

In the distance, the figure of a salamander approached us.

The fear within me grew to the point where breathing was an impossibility and I tried to get back while pulling Teroth along. I could feel his weak attempts at moving away by himself but the fire that had struck him seemed to be paining him enough to hinder his movements. I held fast and kept my hold on him as tightly as I could without aggravating the burn on his back when I felt a hand come upon me. Screaming, I turned to try and fight whoever had come only to meet familiar greenish-blue eyes.

'Sir Thráinul?'

He nodded grimly and looked at Teroth who met his gaze as if they were communicating.

'Child, we haven't any more time,' he told me as his hold on me tightened minutely, 'we must leave.'

'Teroth, he-he's injured,' I managed to tell him through stutters, panic gripping me once more, 'I can't move him, I might-'

'Child.' Sir Thráinul cut me off, his eyes expressing an emotion I knew but never liked to see. 'You would not have to move him.'

Horror gripped my heart when I heard his words. I understood his meaning and I knew that if I had just... _detached_ then I would have agreed it was the best plan. To ensure one of us survived, then it would be best to leave the injured. Teroth told me this some decades back.

Ever since I had first come into King Adanion's Halls, Teroth had been among the first to greet me. Granted, his greeting was a small smile and a quick bow before he resumed his training but the fact that he took to accompanying me whenever he was not busy with his training as a prophet meant a great deal to me. He was a quiet companion at first, glancing at me on occasion but saying nothing as he made up his own projects to busy himself with while I tried to adapt to a life within marble walls with my touch cut away from the earth for fear of summoning a vision I cannot make sense of. It took me a year to grow close to him and when we became friends, Teroth became a constant to me. It was near impossible to imagine what life as a prophet would have been like had I not met him.

And now the thought of leaving him to die filled me with horror and grief.

I did not realise I had begun weeping until I felt Teroth's shaking hand using my veil to wipe away my tears.

'Linor,' he whispered, his other hand coming to hold me by the arm, ' _you_ must leave.' Putting on a brave face I knew was a lie, Teroth looked into my eyes and he let out a soft chuckle. 'I will be fine.'

'No.' I replied, my eyes trained on the fire-breather as they came upon me. 'Not if it means your death.'

'M'imnu Mahal!' Sir Thráinul proceeded to try and pull me away but I yanked my arm back and tried to support my friend best I could as he rose on unsteady feet. 'Child, this is no time to be hard-headed!' Sir Thráinul tried again, his tone almost pleading.

'I will not leave Teroth here to die!' I snapped, surprised at my own conviction.

Meeting Teroth's gaze, I saw the surprise in him as well but I held my tongue. After a few moments, Teroth looked at Sir Thráinul once more before he grimaced and held the centauroi sword as tightly as he could.

'I had always wondered what the scent of _Seers_ was.' The salamander said casually as he came closer, black sword dripping red with the blood of Kind Lady only knew the name of, their golden eyes flashing with malice as they looked at me and then at Teroth. 'Only, I realised your scents are still the same in that it smells like fresh flora at the time of its blooming.'

The fact that they spoke so casually as if they were discussing the weather left me feeling ill. But still, I held onto Teroth as tightly as I could.

'Linor, don't be stubborn.' Teroth gasped out, as he pushed himself away from me. 'Your new friend will keep you safe. He is a trained warrior.'

'You will not save us any time by sacrificing yourself, 'Roth!' I retorted as I desperately reached for him to try and pull him along.

Teroth stepped away from me.

'Don't.'

His voice had become like a tone that was a glass partition between us. It was still _his_ voice but it held none of his warmth but the cold detachment every prophet was taught to have when advising the members of the king's court.

Distantly, I could hear Sir Thráinul urging me to escape with him but my attention was focused on Teroth who looked like he was ready to fight the fire-breather that approached us.

'King Antagusz would be happy to have two who are gifted with the Sight.' Pausing, the fire-breather laid eyes on Sir Thráinul and for a few moments, I could have sworn there was confusion on their face. 'Granted, your pet might have to be slaughtered as he brings no use to the betterment of Kholis. For that, I offer my deepest apologies.'

They sounded almost sincere in that apology.

Focusing their attention on Teroth who had brought his sword up, most likely ready to block any attacks from the salamander, the fire-breather smiled. 'You are a brave friend, Seer.' They told him, their tone gentling as they approached. 'But you know no blood has to be spilt tonight.' They said coaxingly, their voice faltering for a moment. 'Save for one, of course.'

Something in Teroth's posturing changed then.

'You're right.' He agreed. 'Only one will have to die tonight.'

The salamander soldier tilted their head curiously. 'Do you mean to threaten me, little Seer?'

'No.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

It was...inevitable.

'I mean to die tonight and watch my companions escape.' Teroth said, his voice quiet.

'Teroth, no!' Aelinor cried out in protest.

Teroth turned his head in Aelinor's direction and he smiled at them. Though he held no fondness for the fire-breathers _or_ their kingdom, Teroth knew enough of Kholis and its culture that they follow a code that would grant him a final farewell should they request it and should those they wish to speak to are near at hand. He had said his piece, he had expressed his intention of dying, he prayed this soldier would not be as savage as their Kholisin brethren had been so far.

'Ere our battle start, fire-breather, will you grant me time with my friends?' He asked.

'I cannot promise I shall allow your fellow Seer to escape but the wish of a dead man such as you must be honoured.' The soldier replied readily, bowing their head before stepping back, their serpentine eyes trained on Teroth.

The prophet nodded and approached Aelinor and their friend, kneeling to pull the golden-haired fellow into a swift embrace.

Before the golden-haired fellow had arrived, Teroth feared that Aelinor would be felled with him. It was an unavoidable future that he did not need to use his sight for at all to foresee it. But then, the short fellow came running in and things became a bit hopeful for Teroth.

'Watch after 'Linor for me.' He murmured softly. 'They mean more to me than my own breath.'

The fellow nodded. 'Before you die, I suppose it is only right you call me by my name then.' He said gruffly. 'I am Frerin, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór.'

Teroth smiled and bowed his head. 'An honour to have met you and to have had my nose broken by you.'

Rising, Teroth looked at Aelinor who looked pleadingly at him, their hands immediately finding his sleeves and tugging him towards them. Teroth followed without comment and allowed Aelinor to embrace him, his hands coming up to return the gesture.

The fact that he had seen many possible paths when he had first seen them, the fact that they triggered his ability to see into the far future upon their gaze meeting, he had so much to thank them for. Not in way of teaching or in anything technical, but they had become someone dear to him. Someone, who had given him a glimpse of a future where he could be happy even though he doubted it coming to fruition. Looking into their eyes, still dark as earth unlike his formerly light blue eyes turned grey by the Lady of Mirrors' influence and he felt a sombre smile grace his lips.

'I think this,' he said softly, a hand coming up to cup Aelinor's face, 'this sight I shall miss the most.'

'Don't say that, 'Roth.' Aelinor replied, flinching away from him with grief painting their voice. 'Don't say that as if you are saying goodbye.'

'Perhaps I am.' He replied. 'But first, I wish to give you a parting gift, 'Linor.'

Aelinor looked at him with wide eyes as he leant down and though he hesitated for a brief moment, he pulled Aelinor's veil up to their cheek before planting a soft kiss against the cloth that now smelled like fire and ash. As his touch came upon their veil, Teroth froze and he felt his breath stop for only a moment as quick glimpses of things he did not understand flitted through his mind.

A raging river.

A mountain.

A red-scaled dragon.

A chamber filled with gold and jewels.

A battle.

A stone with starlight in its very core.

A dark cavern filled with grotesque creatures that turned his stomach.

And through every single image, Teroth had one constant in it.

All he kept seeing was Aelinor. Their image was the clearest of all of it.

Gripping Aelinor tighter, he quickly leant close to their ear.

'Failed Prophet of Visal you may be, a kingdom's glory you shall see. Take you the Lost Prince of a Lonely Kingdom. Succeed in peace, life and prosperity shall come.'

The words that spilt from his lips were not his own but when he finished speaking, he found himself unable to feel any fear about whatever it was he had seen. The assurance of seeing Aelinor live was the only thing he needed.

Looking at Aelinor a final time, Teroth stepped away and turned his attention to the Kholisin soldier who had watched the exchange with curiosity burning in their eyes. The sight of the fire-breather was enough to remind Teroth of the burn they had inflicted upon him.

The soldier's flame was enough to incapacitate him, but Aelinor will be alright at least. He did not need to survive.

He just needed to live long enough to ensure their safe escape.

'Are you finished, Seer?' They asked.

'Yes.'

'You're not exactly an optimistic sort, are you?' The salamander asked, amused. 'Not after all those tearful farewells.'

Teroth felt a humourless smile grace his lips. 'In this instance, I am not.'

'Don't fret, Seer.' They told him almost consolingly. 'You shall see your friend soon enough.'

'I would rather die than have you lay a single clawed hand upon them.' Teroth replied heatedly.

As his words came to an end, his fight with the fire-breather began. Swords clashed, force was put upon one another as they tried to push the blades close to cutting the flesh of their foe, but none of that mattered to the prophet. He did not know his form, nor did he know the proper way of swordplay. All he remembered was the childhood playfights he would get into with his brothers and how they would try to correct him just so he could win some rounds. In another time, one filled with love and laughter, Teroth could hear his parents' laughter as he would chase his elder brothers through the house with a wooden sword. In this time, he ran and evaded the blows of his opponent, hissing in pain as the obsidian blade cut him, red staining his white robes. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Aelinor and their friend running into the direction of the river and he felt more sure that they would be safe. Strengthening his attacks, Teroth cried out when the fire-breather dug their nails into his arm just as the prophet was beginning to overpower the reptilian creature.

'No offence, meant Seer.' They told him, their voice coming out in a quiet hiss. 'But I am quite adamant that I bring my king either you or your friend.'

'I would sooner die before you touch them.' The prophet snarled.

A curious expression flitted across the soldier's face. 'And if I touch you?'

Teroth did not answer and instead, he brought his blade down against the fire-breather who met his blade with their own, a bored expression upon their face.

'You have not answered my question, Seer.' The soldier said patiently. 'What will you do if I set my sights on _you_?'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

The naiads found us while we were running and they took us to the other side where we were greeted by a hamadryad who introduced herself to us by the name of Limnoreia, lady wife of the dryad leader, Ambrosius. She then gave us some spare clothes she had hidden away within the willow tree she resided in before she guided us to a river where we can bathe and wash our clothes.

All throughout, I remained mute.

Sir Thráinul had accompanied me to the river and I merely sat at the bank, dipping my feet into its still waters while I gazed ahead. I was not weeping, my heart was not aching, but I felt blank. As if my mind was unsure about my own emotions. Like it did not know what to make of the sudden loss of my home, my occupation as a Prophet of Visal and most of all, how my mind felt like it had not even understood the family I had lost. Tugging my veil off, I let out a shuddering breath and set the cloth aside.

'Sir Thráinul?' I asked, voice far too quiet for even the wind to carry.

My companion - who was seated beside me - turned his attention to me. I was not sure what I wanted to ask him, but I returned my gaze to the waters and its lifeless calm.

'How is Oracles Chasianna and Halor and Prophet Dagadan?' I asked.

What I had asked seemed to have had an effect on my companion as Sir Thráinul grew quiet for a moment before he adjusted his seating to give his attention to me completely.

'This other oracle, a fellow named Aralas, came to us while we were fending off some of those worms that had destroyed your kingdom and he took charge in disposing our foes before shouting at one of us to fetch you both. Your oracles and friend were quite safe when I had left.' He told me, his tone gentle.

I nodded and lapsed back into silence. Knowing Chasianna, Halor, Dagadan and even Aralas to be safe, I wanted to take comfort from it but the mere mention of their safety brought me nothing. I was just there, registering they were alright and still feeling this emptiness I cannot seem to claw my way out of.

I broke my silence in my search for a way to understand what I was feeling.

'You mentioned that you had lost your home.' I began hesitantly. 'Were you also overtaken by numbness?'

Sir Thráinul responded with silence before he took in a sharp breath. 'I wept actually.' He told me, his voice hushed. 'My elder brother, Thorin, he was furious. My sister had wept with me. The only one that had become almost catatonic for a time was Adad.'

It did not take too much to take a leap and assume he meant his father. I nodded in response to his tale and leant down to dip my fingers in the cool water.

'And...have you lost someone?' I continued. I felt my throat tighten but I did not pay it any mind.

Sir Thráinul was silent for a moment.

'Not to the extent you seem to have.' He replied. 'This boy, Teroth, he meant something to you?'

I nodded. 'He was my first friend in Earthsummit Keep.' I explained, my fingers interlacing with one another as I spoke. 'I was born in a town three towns away from the capital, Oakenhelm, I've never gone to the capital before until I manifested my...ability.'

'Your gift.'

A bitter laugh escaped me and I shook my head. 'I hardly think the inability to embrace or touch someone would qualify as a gift but if you must.' Growing silent once more, I drew my legs up and hid my feet under my robes. 'King Adanion sent his guards to offer me safety and I agreed as long as he sent an allowance to my family as I had been shouldering my family's expenses ever since I had turned seven hundred and thirty-one years old.'

Silence.

'And how old would that be in the manner of Men?'

Confusion swept through me and I looked at my companion with furrowed brows. 'Men?' I echoed. 'The male Earthborn Elfs age the same rate every other Earthborn ages.'

Whatever I said must have been enough for Sir Thráinul to come to an understanding and he sighed. 'Who among the races can live between eighty to ninety years?' He asked instead.

'The fauns can live to eighty-five years while the centauroi can live to ninety years.' I responded immediately. 'Though these are the most familiar to me seeing as they are in Visal the most even if there are other races to be found, especially in the continents beyond Eulimios.'

My companion nodded. 'Alright, in faun years, how old would you have been at seven hundred and thirty-one?'

'Thirteen years old or so.' I replied slowly, confused why Sir Thráinul had had to ask me such a thing.

I heard him say something harsh in his mother tongue. 'You were a mere _child_.' He told me, his voice harsh. 'What were your parents doing?'

I shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Teroth's chapter closing for the time being, Aelinor trying to process everything and Frerin just doing the best he can. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please don't hesitate to leave a comment as it keeps me very motivated to keep writing! Also for anyone curious about what's going on with the Kholisin, Kholis is a strictly salamander populated kingdom and they have a weird code of honour, but they kind of prefer to offer it to people they consider worthwhile, hence why Teroth's request for a goodbye was granted.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **TRANSLATION/S:**  
>   
>  ** _M'imnu Mahal!_** **-** In Mahal's name!


	8. VII: Begin Again

It took us awhile before Lady Limnoreia returned to scold us for not washing away the soot of the forest fire. Chastened, the two of us rushed through our bathing before we slipped on the spare clothes she had given us. My clothes were an ill-fitting woollen dress but the bagginess of it did not bother me as it at least kept me warm. Folding my robes, I bit my lip and looked at my reflection. I did not have the heart to remove the jewellery I had been given through the years. I would have removed it without any qualm had it not meant something but each gem, each design, each ring, bracelet and anklet and even the circlet with its sapphire drops hanging from it meant something.

'You do not need to remove that yet, little seer.' Lady Limnoreia's voice came in and I turned to face her, eyes wide.

Stepping towards me, she held out her hands expectantly. Though it took me a few moments to understand what she wanted, I hesitantly gave my clothes to her.

'Seeing as you and your friend had failed to wash your clothes, I shall handle all this tonight before you are taken to your new home.' Lady Limnoreia told me as she knelt down and laid out my clothes once more. 'As for your jewellery, I will be giving you a chest to keep them in so you would not lose them.'

'What do you mean before we are taken to a new home?' I asked abruptly while she was about to begin speaking about something else.

The hamadryad looked at me before she gestured for me to seat myself which I did so without any questions.

'King Adanion had communicated with us long before this siege that should anything happen to endanger the kingdom, we are to try and protect the prophets, seers and oracles alongside whoever those people had deemed their friends.' Lady Limnoreia explained calmly. 'So we created channels, forged relationships with kingdoms little known to be Visal's allies or enemies and found the most average townships among the kingdoms of Eulimios.'

Looking at me, she smiled. Albeit it was a sad one.

'I'm afraid even if your other companions had come with you, we still would have had to split you all apart to make sure you can escape without drawing too much attention to your arrival.' She told me quietly. 'Families torn apart by war is something I can never wish upon anyone.'

'And yet it will still happen.' I replied. 'I do not even know my own feelings on the matter.' I confessed to her, wringing my hands.

Lady Limnoreia looked at me for a moment before she took my robes and sank it into the still river.

'The shock will end eventually, little seer.' She told me. 'And when it ends, the pain will be great but so will be the relief that the grief had finally struck you.' Meeting my gaze, the lady smiled though it was a brief unsure sort. 'But for now? Rest will restore you. Granted, it will not make everything right but it will at least give you back the energy you had lost.'

Gesturing for me to leave her be, I did as she bade and bowed to her before taking my leave of her company.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Sleep did not come that night.

Instead, I laid beside Sir Thráinul while thoughts swam through my head about the fates of my family. Teroth's doom, Chasianna, Halor, Dagadan and Aralas' uncertain fates, Visal's fall. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to steady my breaths but found my breathing uneven and broken by hitching sobs. When I had begun to cry, I did not know but when the tears fell, I rolled to face away from my companion as I tried to stifle my pathetic noises.

I had only managed to silence myself for a few moments before Sir Thráinul's sleep-slurred voice greeted me.

'Child? Child, are you alright?'

I did not know if it was the concern in his voice or if it was because I was overwhelmed by the events of this night that my walls broke further. Before I knew it, Sir Thráinul had gone around me and knelt before me to wipe away my tears with the use of his sleeve while I sobbed out my fears and heartache.

'I'm sorry.' I said between broken sobs. Though I knew it was likely less coherent than I'd have liked.

Sir Thráinul gave me a small smile and shook his head. 'Never apologise for grieving for losing both your home and your family, Lady Aelinor.' He told me, his hands coming upon my shoulder, shaking me slightly. ' _Never_.'

Sniffling, I rose to sit up and brought my knees to my chest. 'Still, I must apologise for disrupting your sleep.'

Sir Thráinul gave me a weak smile in response. 'If I may be truthful, I was not even asleep. You and I had our beasts to fight tonight, I'm afraid.'

'Did you dream of the fall of your home too, Sir?' I asked, resting my head on my knees as I watched my smaller companion settle himself beside me.

'Yes. But this time I also witnessed the slaughter of your people.' His lips twisted into a smile that felt like he was mocking himself, but all too soon it was gone and the warm smile he seemed to favour returned. 'Given time, I know the memories shall fade once more but for now? It shall be burned into the backs of our eyelids, haunting our dreams, echoing in our ears with ash and blood tainting our tongues.'

'So it shall be an eternity before I sleep peacefully?' I asked softly.

'Perhaps an eternity, perhaps only a year.' Sir Thráinul smiled at me though it was unsure. 'One will never be able to command themselves to lose the scars carved deep within our very souls.'

My heart still felt heavy but sharing a look with my companion, I took comfort in knowing that while I was no longer with the ones I considered my family, I was not completely and utterly alone. I was about to rise and leave the willow tree we were residing in when I heard Sir Thráinul singing something softly. Curious, I tilted my head towards him.

'What song is that?' The moment my companion turned his attention to me, I felt a flush creep over my cheeks and I averted my gaze. 'Apologies, Sir Thráinul, I did not mean to-'

'Please,' he smiled, 'call me Frerin. And that song was something my brother and I had written as a lullaby of sorts.'

'It sounds beautiful.' I remarked.

Frerin nodded. 'Would you like to hear the rest of it, Lady?' He offered me.

Realising I had failed to inform him of something important, I grimaced. 'Please, call me Aelinor. I am no longer a Prophet of Visal and I am no Lady _or_ Lord.'

My companion responded with a raised brow and I smiled at him, albeit awkwardly.

'I respond to neither male nor female references to me.' I explained with a shrug. 'As I had told many others, I am simply me.'

Understanding dawned on Frerin's face and he bowed his head. 'Very well, Aelinor.'

After laying back down beside him, Frerin took to humming the lullaby once more and once more I heard him sing of mists and mountains cold where fires blazed and harps of gold were won.

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

We were woken by Lady Limnoreia who handed us cloaks and our freshly cleaned clothes.

'Now is the time you must remove the jewellery.' She told me. I felt a lurch in my stomach when I heard her words. 'I know how difficult this is, but know you will always have them by you. But for now? You are among the hunted, you must hide among the common people to keep yourself safe.'

Though it felt wrong to do this, I nodded as I carefully began slipping off the bracelets and rings.

'Am I missing something?' Frerin asked, clearly confused.

'The jewels I wear are gifts from His Majesty and my mentor upon my assignment to Oracle Chasianna.' I explained, my voice hushed as I began unclasping my necklace, my bracelets and rings lying on top of the cloak given to me by the lady hamadryad. 'Each design and stone was chosen for a reason only our oracles knew and they were, in a way, a blessing to us.'

'As important as the beads of my people then?' Frerin asked carefully. 'Something that speaks of who you are and such.'

I nodded. 'Something of the sort.'

'Normally, I would be against this decision.' Frerin told me. 'But seeing as your life is at risk, the best we can do is keep these jewels hidden away where you will not lose them.'

'Thank you.' I mumbled.

'Well, you would not need to worry overmuch about losing your gifts.' Lady Limnoreia told me with a reassuring smile. 'Ambrosius had crafted a chest for all oracles, seers and prophets when your king and my husband had made the agreement to protect you all.'

'Thank you.' I told the lady, bowing low to her in thanks.

'There is no need to thank me or Ambrosius, we of the earth must do what we can to aid one another.' the Lady told me as she gave me a small chest made of dark wood. Lifting the lid, I carefully set the jewellery I had removed within it.

'So, where are we to go?' Frerin asked soon after I had finished storing away my things. 'I was told that Aelinor had not travelled outside the kingdom and I am a complete stranger to these lands. As you can see, we are both completely unsure.'

At that, Lady Limnoreia smiled and beckoned for us to follow her. Exchanging a wary look with Frerin, the two of us did as she bade us and as we walked, I frowned when I noticed a dirt path that looked to be almost overgrown.

'This is a route the satyrs would use to socialise with us.' Lady Limnoreia told us offhandedly as we walked further in. 'This path is also connected to another way out of the forest.'

'And where must we go after we leave the forest?' Frerin asked.

At that, the hamadryad stopped walking and gestured to continue.

'There is a guard that will take you to your new residence. His name is Anatetus, he is the village guard of Whitebridge.' She told us before bowing her head. 'May the Lords and Ladies guard you and guide you.'

'Likewise, Lady Limnoreia.' I returned, bowing low to her.

Turning to face Frerin, I gestured vaguely to the direction we were told to go. 'So, shall we?'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Sir Anatetus was waiting for us at the end of the forest as Lady Limnoreia had said. He was a young centaur from what I could tell, somewhere around thirty-four or thirty-five though he had a boyish smile that contrasted the darkness of his wild mess of hair and the darkness of his skin. Upon sighting us, he smiled and raised his hand to us in greeting.

'Hail, Seer Friend!' He greeted as he trotted towards us. Upon seeing Frerin, Sir Anatetus' brows went up. 'And hello, Stranger Friend.' He added, bowing his head to Frerin in greeting. Returning his attention to me, Sir Anatetus smiled. 'Lady Limnoreia had told you of me, I hope?'

I nodded. 'She told us you will be taking us to Whitebridge.'

At that, he nodded. 'It will take a fair while but I shall ensure to it you shall make it to Whitebridge within a sennight.'

'Thank you, Sir Anatetus.' I replied, bowing once more.

At that, the village guard chuckled. 'Don't thank me yet, Seer Friend. Wait until we reach your lodgings we had procured for you and _then_ you may thank me.'

**~~oOoOoOoOo~~**

Our guide was true to his word in that he had brought us to Whitebridge within a sennight.

Sir Anatetus was careful about our nightly stops and would only permit rests in our journey to Whitebridge if he is confident that no fire-breathers would find us. If he is unsure, we were pushed to continue on with our walking so as to cover as much ground as possible. All throughout our journey, Frerin told us tales of his home and family. About his older brother and younger sister, his nephew born shortly before a battle took place. Each night we spent in rest, Frerin would tell us of his childhood and the games he and his siblings would play in the courts of his kingdom and as we walked, he would entertain us with anecdotes about his friends and the antics they had gotten into. It helped pass the time easier for us and though I was unable to tell it to him, I was deeply grateful to him for that.

It was exactly a sennight since our first meeting with the centaur that he told us we were close to Whitebridge.

'Remember your story, Seer Friend and Dwarrow Friend.' Sir Anatetus told us, raising his brows at us. 'The Seer is young and is under your watchful eye, you are to help the Gwyllion with mining and you can open a smithy in Whitebridge as they would be open to your services, as for you,' The centauroi guard looked at me carefully. 'I can only suggest menial work from doing laundry to cleaning homes or even baking and the like. They will help you maintain a low profile from anyone in power seeking a surviving Visalian prophet.'

Without further words, Anatetus bowed and proceeded to gallop away from us, leaving us at the bridge leading to the quiet village that was to be our home for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but the next one is gonna have a time skip with the start of the actual adventure! So I hope you guys liked this! As always, comments keep me motivated to keep writing!


End file.
